Beast King
by terriwrit1301
Summary: Issei died but he was given a second chance to get laid in a different world! This time however he doesn't get to be a dragon. Warning shitty lime harem disturbed contents.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own HSDxD and gain no profit from this writing.

Chap 1

I see my dying corpse, red blood soaking the ground below as my soul flew away. So yeah I'm dead, for real. Murdered by my girlfriend who happens to be a psychotic black wings angel.

…

Damn me I should have asked for sex right before that, or try to grope her before she stabbed me to dead. If I knew she was such a bitch then things would have been different.

 **Things would have been different you say?**

Yeah, like how I-Wait a minute what's happening here?

 **Your soul is not supposed to go here.** The voice rumbles.

I can't see anything, I have no idea what's going on. It mentions that my soul isn't supposed to be here which makes no sense because I don't even know what happens after death. I can only hope I will go to hell to dick around with several hot demon chicks.

 **You are so perverted that not even hell can take your soul.**

Is that a compliment or-

 **No it is not a compliment you idiot.**

S-Sorry for being a super pervert.

 **If you have sex then your libido would not stack up this high and mess up the system.**

Sorry for being a virgin loser!

 **Anyway you are interesting, you know what how about a second chance?**

You mean I will get to live again!? That is fucking awesome! Please send me to the world full of big boobs women.

 **Then it is decided.**

Thank you so much! By the way who are you?

 **I am the God of Beast, remember my name.**

And then there's only darkness.

I don't know how long it was but when I wake up I'm in a cave, sucking milk from a pair of bountiful breasts. I look up and see the woman, her tear is rolling on the smooth cheek and somehow I can feel her hate for me. That is the moment I realize she is my new 'mother'.

She is indeed beautiful, her drill-like brown hair looks like it has been through a lot. Her clothes are ripped and she isn't wearing any underwear.

I continue to obey my instinct of drinking her delicious, motherly milk while more and more brain power comes into me. My body grows, the minute ago I was a big size baby but right now I'm similar to a 5 years old boy or so. I stop drinking milk and jump down from her body.

I look at her again, the more I look the more things I can understand from her defeated state. I look at myself and see that I'm not a human, I don't have feet with toes but a pair of black hooves, from my waist down there's a layer of brown fur covering my legs. My ears are round and stick out sideway. From the back there's a tail with puffy tip which I can sway left and right.

My mother picks me up and hugs me, whispering sweet into my ears.

"Don't worry, you are my son and I won't harm you. It doesn't matter if…if your father is a monster, I will love you like any mother loves their sons."

...I am a rape child. Shit. I have no idea that fuckup of a god makes me a rape child. Seeing my beautiful mother crying earlier makes my blood boil, I want to find the piece of shit that dared to violate this woman and roast him to death.

"Are you still hungry? You grow so fast compares to other children, you just drink my milk and grow up like that."

I don't feel that hungry but really, there's no way I can look away when that pairs of breasts shoved into my face. A little more never hurts. I hungrily suck the white milk from her darkened nipple, switching left to right when I feel like it. My mother hums lovingly when I drink her milk, she then sings me to sleep with a lullaby that I don't recognize, it's warm and nice however.

The next day I wake up next to my mother who is still deep in her sleep. My body demands me to go for a leak so I leave the cave.

Dawn barely comes when I walk in the forest, since I'm technically not a human it's okay to piss at a random tree right? The thought of pissing on a tree makes me feel like a dog, there's a river nearby but I'm sure I'm not gonna pollute the obviously source of water to me and my mother. And so I just pick a tree nearby and be done with it.

By the way why the hell I'm so hung? My size is the same as an adult and it doesn't even look remotely like a human one, the tip is blunted and there's a sheath covering the entire length, the meat rod is mottled brown and black.

"Where are you!?"

I glance back at the source of the voice only to see my mother, a color of fear painted on her face. She quickly sees me and embraces my body, not caring that my piss flying around. Then afterward she immediately spanks me on the butt.

"W-Why did you leave without telling me!? Do you have any idea how scare I was when I didn't see you next to me!?" She continues to give me more spanks as she talks.

Ah I forgot about that, because mentally I'm a teenager so telling your parent you need to go to the toilet is unnecessary, but right now I'm a newborn so the circumstance changed. I open my mouth.

"Moo!"

What the fuck!?

"Moo?"

Shit why can't I speak like a normal human?

"You…? I'm sorry that I didn't notice you need to take a leak, but next time do not ever think of going alone by yourself."

Whatever, I just hope I can start to learn how to speak soon because this sucks so much. At least I'm done pissing now, my mother uses a handkerchief to clean me, her face has a tinge of red when she rubs my dick.

Next is breakfast time and I got to suck those breasts again. Yummy.

Later mother tells me to stay in the cave while she goes out for a hunt, with nothing else to do I can only think of the future awaits me. This is such a pain in the ass, being non-human that is, I'd be cool if I can at least hide my inhuman features. There is so many things I don't know, I know however this is not a normal world, if the god of beast exists then surely there's magic and fantasy races, guess I'm one of those now. I recall the words of my psychotic murderous ex-girlfriend, it was something about… gear, I don't remember the exact words and asking mother will make her suspicious. I don't want to cause any more troubles for her.

Mother comes back a few hours later with a pair of rabbits, she teaches me how to skin them and chops the raw meat to grill it. I thought I got to eat them but she says I'm still a baby so I need to drink milk, the two rabbits is her portion. If I have to choose between steak and breasts then I don't need to choose.

In the afternoon we gather branches and small piece of woods to start a camping fire. Mother also teaches me how to make arrows from wood, first she uses her knife to tear out thin, long stick from the large piece of wood, she then sharpens the tip and cuts out a triangle at the end of the arrow. I follow her and make a bunch of arrows, though I'm sure these arrows can only be used 2 or 3 times because the tip will be blunted after piercing something. Mother hugs me and hums lovingly when I try to sharpen the tips with her knife.

At night I get to drink milk again so it's all good, I wonder when will she stop producing milk, I just hope that it won't be soon because these breasts are sooooooo great. Mother sings me to sleep with a lullaby again.

In my dream I see a strange creature, it looks like a lizard if a lizard has 10 legs.

"How do you do? Enjoy your first night at this new world?"

Who are you?

"I am the servant of the God of Beast. Because you have been chosen as his champion certain privileges are granted to you. You will be more cunning, your sense are enhanced, your strength and skill are better than any common beast, you are the unique among your species. But-"

But?

"But because of your beyond-the-limit libido the system that's supposed to upgrade your abilities doesn't work like usual."

O...kay? I'm starting to regret not having sex in my last life.

"Therefore the new abilities you gain through killing and consuming the life orbs of other marked beasts will be totally random, be it breeding or hunting you have no control over it, in return instead of 1 you will gain 2x abilities for victory over a marked beast depends on how mighty it is."

That... I'm not sure what to say here.

"On the other hand you don't need to find a specific target to gain its power, say if it's the usual you need to prey on the Salamander to earn the Fire Breath ability but in your case you can kill a Frost Bear and still have a chance to gain Fire Breath ability."

Wait wait wait doesn't that mean I can just grind on one type of these marked beasts you mention?

"I do not understand what you mean by 'grind'. However marked beasts are rare in its own race, you for example, is one of the only 3 marked of the Bullman. If all of you marked is killed then it takes at least 10 years for one to reappear."

Gah! My RPG grinding tactic doesn't work here!

"Fighting marked beasts is not the only way to become stronger however, when the God of Beast is in good mood he will meet you in your dream and allow you to run an errand for him. Usually you get some sort of reward before and a bigger one after the quest, refusing is highly not recommended for he can take back every blessing he gives you anytime he wants."

Wow what a great god!

"Besides the two methods above you can become the Alpha of your race, either by uniting some members of your race, creating a new clan or beating the current Alpha you will gain a special boon from the God of Beast. You will lose it if you're no longer the Alpha."

Doesn't that mean a lot of people will fight me constantly for the position?

"Of course, but your thinking is too simple. If you're truly a good leader others will protect you when you sit on your throne leading your clan. Those are what you must remember if you want to survive in this world, the God of Beast has great interest in you. Do not disappoint him."

I wake up early in the morning, still thinking about what that lizard guy said. Clearly I have to become stronger, the memory of my ex-girlfriend reminds me of a weakened me, so fragile and easy to die.

Yeah let's do this.

In the next weeks I help mother making more arrows at night and in the morning when she goes out hunting I kick and punch in front of the cave, I'm strong for newborn child, I can chop down a tree with my bare fists alone by hitting it repeatedly. Some time later I point at the bow and arrows to ask mother to teach me how to archery. She seems unease but she does help me in that, so after making a new, smaller bow she teaches me how to stand, aim and knows when to release the arrow. A month later she lets me join her in the hunt and I can shoot down smaller animals such as rabbits and frogs.

I begin to eat meat and hard food, since we live in the forest most of the time the main meal is some sort of beans or potatoes, not everyday I get to eat two meals and sometimes mother has to drink her own milk because of the lack of food. At least there's a river nearby so we take a bath without going too far.

We continue this routine until one day when we return to our cave there's a stinking smell hits my nose, being a Bullman I have much better sense than human so I hold mother's shirt back, she starts to notice it too so we walk slowly. From afar our cave is taken by 3 green creatures, if I'm not mistaken then they must be some kind of orcs given their ugly faces.

We have to leave behind our stuffs in the cave (included mother's salt bag) and go somewhere else because no way we can win against them without making ourselves wounded and in this age even bleeding can kill you if not treated carefully. Mother decides it's time to leave the forest, she holds my hand all the time.

We walk for hours then take a rest, mother always makes sure I have a proper sleep and rest before we can go on. Food is also a problem, mother fears that if we stop for a hunt we will risk ourselves more, our meal is halved and it's tasteless but we keep moving. I think it's around a week later that we start to see a trail which leads us out of the forest and into a plain. I'm amazed by the beautiful scenery before me, mother lets out a sigh of relief too when we see a town ahead of us.

With little money she has mother buys me a piece of rag to cover my junk (I actually didn't notice I was naked all the time) but whenever we go a lot of people cast a glance on us.

"Is that your slave?" A man asks at mother annoyingly.

...I see. She can't tell them that I am her son, being raped by a monster is horrible but raising the child from the ordeal? That's far more worse for a woman in this age. I can only look down at the dirty street as we walk in the small town.

"Kiyome! Kiyome Abe!" A pair of women comes to us.

"Murayama! Katase!" Mother cries out in surprise.

"We thought you couldn't make it back! You are the only survivor from that quest, and who is little beast?" Katase says as she pats my head.

"Come on let's go to the inn, I bet you miss the hot chicken soup."

But I don't get to eat the chicken soup, mother was in trouble because apparently everyone thinks I was captured by her (therefore I'm her slave) when she escaped back then so I'm not allowed to be in the inn. At least she buys me a nice meal: sunshine eggs with onion and hard bread.

For the first time in my life I come to understand the true value of food as I wolf down in the stable.

"Hey look at that weirdo."

"Shut the fuck up and enjoy your cheap, boring grass." I reply to the asshole long face horse, by the way while I can only moo to the human I get the ability to speak with animals.

Later at night mother comes out to give me a blanket, she hastily kisses me on the forehead before heading back to the inn. No breasts for me tonight.

In the next morning mother and her comrades (?) go for a hunt, my job is to carry their baggage, mother looks back at me a lot on the way but it can't be helped, I don't want others to look at her in disgust and alienate her. This is for the best.

Murayama and Katase are shocked to know I can use the bow, they congratulate mother for succeeding in teaching a non-human to use a weapon. During break mother sneaks me away and lets me drink her milk.

"I'm so sorry I can't nurture you like usual, please forgive me. But know that I'm proud of your archery skill."

When night comes we return to the town with lots of stuffs carried on my back. The herbs, skins and furs are sold while the meat is given to the innkeeper to cook, because of my help during day I'm allowed to eat the same portion as them, but still in the stable.

At this point I have nothing to complain, sure this lifestyle is harsher compares to when I was a human but I feel good. I dream of a better tomorrow when I unlock tons of abilities and live with mother without being judged by the eyes of others. I will need to track down other marked beasts too, I wonder how strong they are, hope that I won't be so unlucky to get some lousy abilities from them, or die again.

AN: This is AU but I will use the canon characters and replace their roles.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own HSDxD and gain no profit from this writing.

Chap 2

We continued to stay in that town for a month or so before we move to the next one. This town is much bigger and mother manages to convince the innkeeper to let me stay with her in the same room, which is good news to me. We cuddle a lot at night, if she can afford mother will bath me too.

I grow taller over the course of time, two small horns begin to form on my head, a thin layer of brown fur grows on my upper body, but the greatest thing fate gives me is that mother names me Ise.

Besides hunting we also take other jobs such as suppressing bandits or guarding VIPs, usually I go with mother and her comrades to carry their baggage or look out but when the time comes I will fight too, all the reward share goes straight to mother's pocket, if I'm lucky sometimes they give me small gifts like a piece of cheese or bottle of sugar.

…

Yeah sure my standard of living has lowered down but who can blame me? They don't even have internal plumbing system or a fucking "Push this button to flush" ceramic toilet! There's no porn magazine and I'm sure mother will spank my butt if I ever come close to the town's brothel, plus I don't want to catch any STD or worse, and then I don't have money to spend nor they will accept an inhuman like me.

Aside from that my archery skill is refined more and more, I can pinpoint a stationary target 100 meters ahead perfectly, assuming the wind is not blowing too hard and there's no obstacle suddenly appears in front of the goal.

Currently mother is brushing my hair and tail as I sit on her lap, she begins to teach me how to read when I'm 7 months old. They use mutated English as their main language so it's not too difficult to relearn. I still find it frustrated when I can't say anything but moo, mother just smiles when I try to pronounce any words.

Another month and I will be a year old, yet right now I'm standing up to mother's shoulders. I think it is due to the fact that I'm a beast so my growth is different from human. Whenever I go out to practice archery in the forest nearby, seeing the evergreen unending patch of green I recall the time back when we were living in the cave, time has gone so fast. A part of me wonders if those orcs are still staying in there, if I have a chance I will definitely give it a visit.

On my birthday mother gives me a pair of short pants! I'm very happy because I know she was the one who sewed it for me, I strip down my ragged loincloth to try out the brand new brown pants, it fits me nicely and even if there's a bulge because of my inhuman dick it's good. I can't be ungrateful to mother's gift because in this age such a thing is considered decent already (can't dare to dream of a birthday cake). I write the word "Thank you very much" on the floor (mother cries a lot when she sees that) then hug her deeply. That night we sleep on the same bed and even if I have stopped drinking milk rubbing my face in those breasts is too heavenly for me to resist.

There's an important request the next day so we get up early, the job is to hunt down a pack of Wild Hound, according to mother this pack has been harassing the people, stealing livestocks and food whenever they can.

"It's just a few rabid dogs, why don't we let Ise be the man and do the job?" Katase says.

So when we arrive the last reported location where they saw the pack (everyone rides horse while I run on hooves) I'm tasked to track down the Wild Hound using my nose, then I will lead the pack back to the ambush area. I'm given a bow and 10 arrows along with a small knife, those are not enough to kill all the pack I'm sure but nonetheless I'm good to go. Mother pats my head once last time before taking her leave.

I can feel the smell of them and raw blood as I advance deeper into the jungle. When I see a pair of amber eyes staring at me I draw my bow, I'm supposed to release the arrow, shoot the hound in his leg to alert his pack and then run back to the ambush point. That is what should have happened.

I can't. Not after the pack leader comes out, he is much bigger than a normal dog, there are scars on his body and as he walks toward me his jaw shows the long fangs. I drop my bow, quiver and knife. My instinct tells me that this is a marked beast, an Alpha on top of that. The Alpha Wild Hound challenges me to a death match as he growls, I do not want to run from this fight, this is my chance to grow stronger and attain my dream. If I am going to earn my rewards I must fight him barehand.

This is the rules of nature.

This excites me a bit, blood rushes to my head, my body heats up as my muscles bulge, I'm ready for battle.

The Alpha lets out a screeching cry, immediately a nauseous wave washes over my body, I drop to my knee as the Alpha launches himself as me, aiming for my neck. It hurts a lot when his fangs sink in but fortunately I manage to catch his body with my left hand to prevent an instant death. The Alpha uses his paws to scratch me now he knows he can't finish me in one hit yet I don't let him go, my right hand goes straight for his neck and his jaw begins to lose strength as I choke him.

We continue our struggle for 5 minutes straight, the Alpha turns his body, tries to get away from me while I keep him in check, my left fist hits his stomach while my right hand chokes him. Finally sensing my chance I roll my body around, letting my weight slams on the Alpha. He lets out a pitiful cry as he releases my neck, as quick as I can I gather my strength to break his neck.

The Alpha doesn't move anymore after that, the secret mark on my body burns as it indicates me as the victor. Unconsciously I rip out the still beating heart of the Alpha and eat it, my wound on the neck starts to heal slowly, the blood already stops bleeding out.

I win, I win against a marked beast! I didn't expect today I have my first marked opponent but I win! A sense of pride rises in my chest as I stand up.

One of the pack's members attacks me right there, and then all of them come. I can't afford to count how many but I try my best to repel them. And then it comes to me that when the Alpha dies the pack no longer has the sense nor honor of sentient beings, they become full feral again thus they attack whatever target in their sight, especially a weakened prey like me.

I use my arrows to stab them while running away, I'm sure mother will be worried when she sees me like this but I will do my best to lure the pack into the ambush point. My legs carry me as fast as they can, whenever a hound jumps me I backhand it off. Then suddenly something drags me upward, looking behind I see my leg is caught in a trap. Several people come out from the bush to kill the pack with swords and arrows, mother isn't among them.

"Alright men hit it with a sleeping potion." One of the men blows a dart to my torso.

Lucky for me the tip of the dart doesn't pierce through my skin and unlucky for them I can send my knife flying to cut down the rope. I land on the ground with my hooves then quickly take out the rope on my leg, the men are alarm by my act.

"Hit him more! Hit him more!" But none of the men can do anything when I charge at them, throw them away like a rock or punch through their shields. I still don't have a clue of what happens but I need to find mother. I rush back to the town, uncaring for the terrain which slows me down. By noon I'm hit with a sense of fatigue, from afar I can see some of the men standing in front of the town gate, they have the same clothes as those men I beat not too long ago.

And then I see my mother, her eyes are red with tear, her two friends are dragging her along with them as they receive a big bag from those men.

I...I… But why-

The only thing I remember is a sucker punch to my head in the back.

I see the 10 legs lizard again in my dream.

"Congratulation on your first blood."

Did my libido mess up the system again or what? I don't particularly feel any improvement after I killed that hound.

"To receive the prize you must sleep in the shrine of the God of Beast."

You didn't tell me about this!

"Now that I have given you the knowledge your body can naturally sense where the shrine is. Good hunting champion."

What a jackass. When I wake up there's a collar on my neck, my hands legs are chained and I'm inside a cage.

"Hey look everybody the beast has waken up!"

They point and laugh at me, I'm still weakened and hungry so I don't have the necessary strength to break out.

"What a beast! Did you see how many teeth he broke during the day?"

"Yeah but he's worth the deal! I will be pretty mad too if one day suddenly my master sells me out. Ha ha ha!"

W-What!?

I can't seem to understand his words. But then as the cart goes on I come to my sense.

Mother has sold me away, back then the men gave her the money as she and her friends left the town without waiting for me, this is a setup to make me a slave. At first I'm mad, I'm very angry at the thought that a mother can abandon her son in such a way, and then… then I realize one true thing.

She didn't want me in the first place. Think about it she was raped, it wasn't love, it wasn't consensual. She was raped by a Bullman during her quest and pregnant with me inside her womb. That's why I could feel the hate in her eyes the first time we met when I was born, people also looked at her with different eyes when she held my hand around in towns. The only reason why she didn't kill me back there probably because I was a newborn, and I was a part of her.

I'm an unwanted child, a liability. I'm not a result of pure, untainted love and neither the ripened fruit of marriage. Mother… She must have seen the image of her rapist in me the whole time.

The more I think about it the more I sympathize with mother. Her friends must have convinced her to leave me behind, make it looks like an accident while going to another town to start her life anew. A new life without a mistake that is me.

Maybe… Maybe this is the best. I'm strong enough to survive by myself and she… mother deserves a second chance to live without burden, a black page in her past. Beside I'm not her true son but a stranger who got tangled in this mess...

The men go on a long journey, through valleys and mountains. They feed me once every three days to ensure I'm not strong enough to break out but also not so weak I will die by malnutrition. It doesn't work. I can feel my strength return and these steel bars are not a problem to me, yet I can't break out. I don't want break out because I'm scared that they will find mother to cause trouble for her when I escape their grasp.

I will have to endure until the day they no longer think of mother when I escape.

When I dream I see mother hugs me, teaches me, brushes my hair, sings lullaby to me and we live peacefully together. Sometimes I wake up with tear rolling down my cheek. A part of me rebels, demands I as a son escapes and returns to mother but I know! I understand she made the right choice but…! This is just…

I stop thinking about mother when… I don't know, I haven't kept track with time after they put me in the cage. One day they stop at a town and present me to a slave market, a copper ring is pierced through my nose as a sign of slavery.

"Look everyone! A young and obedience Bullman, he's strong, very strong! Can beat 10 men like children! Can carry a horse cart on back easily! Can hunt game good! Price like you never see before!"

Customers when you find out I can't actually do that please hit the false advertising guy, not me.

At the end of the day nobody buys me so there's that, they drag me back to my cage and leave me alone. The ration I got, hard to believe as it is, becomes a bit better, I think the guy running this whole slave caravan is very frustrated that apparently no one wants to buy me so he tries to er beef me up. In fact just the other day he ordered a bunch of armed men drag me to the forest nearby to chop down wood and carry them back as a show of force to further his goal, yet nobody strikes a deal with him.

Hm… I wonder how expensive I am.

After that they continue to move from town to town, I think slaves are pretty common in this age but some towns don't accept this kind of market so they keep moving, yet I'm still sitting in the rusty cage.

"Boss how about dropping the price? 10,000 gold coins is perhaps a little much too much, the women back there sold him only at 1,000 gold coins."

"But we have to feed him! We have to maintain his cage! We have to risk our lives dragging him with us!"

"10,000 gold coins is enough to buy a big house boss! And please boss we don't want to come near him."

Didn't know that I'm worth a big house.

"I pay you to do the job!"

"No money is enough when a beast like that is around boss, I'm sure he can tear me in half if he goes crazy one day. Look boss your pay is great but we haven't sold beast like him before! If we don't sell him fast it's a matter of time before we have to buy a new cage for him!"

This guy's right, the other slaves are either human or smaller humanoid beast like me. I think I'm the biggest beast among the slaves.

Another month gone and I'm still staying in my cage boringly, boss finally loses his shit.

"That's it! Someone sends this letter to madam Ray!"

Whatever it is I doubt I will enjoy it and it goes as expected. Madam Ray is the same psychotic ex-girlfriend in my previous life! Shit when you think it can't get worse.

"He looks fine, albeit a bit too young, how old is he?"

"He should be around… 18 months old."

"A Bullman can only live up to 20 years, such short lifespan allows them to mature faster than others. Usually a 3 years old Bullman is an adult in their eyes."

20 years? I can only live up to 20 years!? Ah fuck gotta find a way to increase that lifespan. Yuuma, or I say madam Ray observes me carefully, I feel disgusted being looked like that.

"2,000 gold coins should be enough."

"W-What!? No you, you can't buy him at that price! 9,000 or go home!"

"Sure."

"Wait wait please, we have been taken good care of him and then there's the collar, the ring, the cage and fees to bring him here. 7,000 gold coins."

"Not hearing anything."

"6-6,000 gold coins…!"

"Stop wasting my time."

"Fuck you bitch!"

He pulls out a tablet, if I'm not mistaken then this must be the remote to control the collar around my neck. From his swearing my guess is that he's snapped and wants to order me to punch Ray but I'm not doing his way, plus I want to troll him so I simply rip out the collar and throw the broken part at him. I smirk at his shocked face when he realizes what happens. Ray can't contain her laughter when she sees that.

"And you said everything is under control!"

To push him more I rip the cage apart and put him in it, that's when everyone starts to scream and run like headless chickens.

"You are one funny brat, but know that you will come with me." Ray says as she pulls out that light spear again but I have picked up one of the cart and dropped it on her. Who the fuck would want to go with you crazy bitch!?

The slaves are also in disarray until I throw them the keys to their collars and chains along with several weapons. Chaos rises as I blatantly escape the town with a bag of food and whatever stuffs I could grab from the slave boss'. Freedom. Get!

After running for awhile I take a break, let's see what we got here: Some salted meat, fruits, a small jar of honey, hard cheese, some loafs of bread, a pocket with around a dozen of gold and copper coins or so, some keys which can be used to open his chest I think, not that I'm gonna come back after this whole mess. There's a box with several colorful vials, I have no clue what are those so I just put them back. I rip out the copper ring on my nose and keep it as a memento.

I enjoy my 'high-class' meal for the first time with bread and salted meat, I don't know how to maintain them without a refrigerator so I will probably eat all of these in the next three days. The slaves back there, I sincerely hope they will be safe by their own.

Tasting the stickiness of the cheese in my mouth I can feel a familiar scene, my instinct tells me to follow the hidden trail deep into the forest, I think it's like that 10 legs lizard said, my body can naturally tell whether a shrine of the God of Beast is nearby.

If I don't have the knowledge I'd never call this a 'shrine', because clearly a cave is not something you call a shrine, when I walk there's nothing but smell of blood and piss so overall it's a terrible, unhygienic place to worship someone. On the other hand the smell seems to ward off other smaller creatures and sentient beings to an extend.

I force myself to sleep in this terrible shrine cave.

A surge of power explodes inside me.

 **[Base abilities]**

-Horns: Have bovine, curved sharp horns.

-Hooves: Run faster on land.

-Strength: Become stronger.

-Durability: Become tougher.

-Heavy Hide: Become tougher.

-Beast tongue: Can speak with animals.

-Marked: Can impregnate female from any races, can absorb abilities from other marked beasts.

 **[Defeat Alpha Wild Hound! Gain 4 random abilities and 1 bonus]**

-Strong Lungs: Can hold breath.

-Quad Balls: Have 1 more pair of balls.

-Night Vision: See in dark.

-Hunger Killer: Eat less.

-Alpha Blood: Natural leader.

Wow such helpful and detailed information thank you captain obvious! Who the lazyfuck writes these stupid description!? How I am supposed to understand the in and out of these abilities!? Seriously can't these guys do a better job at this!?

"For your information the majority of marked beasts except you can't read. Be grateful that I have to use my precious time to write those for you."

Then how the hell do they know what they can do!?

"Do you ever ask yourself why do you know how to eat and crap?"

Gaaaaaaahhhh!

I can only confirm the… extra 2 nuts, together with the other two my 4 balls are large and heavy. The night vision is nice, I can see things clearly even in this cave without moonlight. Time to get out of the shrine.

The only way to try out Hunger Killer is to stop eating and see how long I can go on, I will be leisure with my food a bit then, if it's not that effective I will hunt for food, speaking my archery skill has been rusty as of lately. I will begin to train and master my bow, after all it's something to remind me of mother.

I hold my breath as I continue to walk through the forest, enjoying the sound of insects and birds, if I'm not wrong then at approximately 2 hours I begin to feel uncomfortable holding my breath.

It's such a chore that I can't speak normally, and it's not like everyone is educated so I doubt they can read my writing, and then with this body I can't walk around town in daylight, not with everyone looking at me like a dangerous monster. Though I wonder… will there be an ability to let me change to human form? Logically there should be one or two, but even if I find out a marked beast specialize in changing form there's no way to get its abilities at 100% due to lolrandom.

How depressing, but I'm not gonna give up!

Gotta find some marked beasts to kill, and then luck smiles to me I will finally get laid!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own HSDxD and gain no profit from this writing.

Chap 3

I fuck up.

You see, the nice thing about lottery is that you have a chance to win the jackpot so that sometimes you look at the ultimate reward of the winner and it blinds you of the fact that you might be the one goes home with nothing in his wallet.

And now it bites me back in my ass.

So how did this happen to me? You see a year ago I vowed to hunt down marked beasts to get that particular shape-shifting ability, due to my messed up of a system I can't choose what I can get but to have it randomly, as a compensation I gain 2x the abilities. And then I ran around the region to hunt down marked beasts, sometimes I thought I was goner for sure but I always survived on and beat my opponents. To avoid sleeping in the terrible shrine cave several times I killed multiple marked beasts and then got all the abilities in one swoop.

It went like this:

 **[Base abilities]**

-Horns: Have bovine, curved sharp horns.

-Hooves: Run faster on land.

-Strength: Become stronger.

-Durability: Become tougher.

-Heavy Hide: Become tougher.

-Beast tongue: Can speak with animals.

-Marked: Can impregnate female from any races, can absorb abilities from other marked beasts.

 **[Earned abilities]**

-Strong Lungs: Can hold breath.

-Quad Balls: Have 1 more pair of balls.

-Night Vision: See in dark.

-Hunger Killer: Eat less.

-Alpha Blood: Natural leader.

 **[Defeated Black Owlbear! Gain 4 abilities]**

 **[Defeated Blood Komodo! Gain 4 abilities]**

 **[Defeated Swamp Worm! Gain 2 abilities]**

 **[Defeated Two-head Snake! Gain 4 abilities]**

 **[Defeated Dinocroc! Gain 2 abilities]**

-Agility: Become faster.

-Predator Vision: Hunt easier.

-Horsepower: Become stronger and faster.

-Poison: Produce non-lethal liquid.

-Exoskeleton: Become tougher.

-Claws: Grow claws.

-Missiles: Shoot parts of body.

-Camouflage: Hide easier.

-Tracker: Can track others through smell.

-Dense Muscles: Become stronger and tougher.

-Auto-Fit: Always fit in.

-Mana Access: Access to mana pool.

-Ball Overdrive: Produce more semen.

-Addictive Seed: Semen becomes addictive.

-Carefree: Immune to sex illness.

-Climax Expert: Make others climax easier.

First of all I got none of the shape-shifting ability and neither the ability to speak human language. Second I got 5 more Breeding related abilities, it's not that I'm not grateful for these rolls but Addictive Seed!? This is a serious fuck up. I hate this the most, the word 'addictive' sounds ominous to me. I don't want to enslave others because we have sex, it doesn't feel right to drug girls into serving you. I'm fairly okay if it's marriage but honestly I'm scared at the thought that out there somewhere another marked beast is using this ability to enslave others. That asshole God of Beast must have fun creating horrible stuffs like these. Seeing this makes me stop sleeping at the shrine cave of God of Beast, I don't want to receive weird abilities and even though I have a chance to get shape-shifting who knows what could happen to my body.

Ever since that night I haven't thought of getting laid, even in a brothel because of it (I did encounter a shady town where they accept orcs and such). By the way that retard 10 legs lizard meant Venereal Diseases for the Carefree ability, not that I'm keen on fucking someone with such illness though.

Aside from those my body has become much, much better than before. I got passive abilities to buff my strength, speed and defense. I can choose to use my claws which replace my nails when I want to and retract them, I can coat poison on the tips also. There are some good combinations, like I can shoot out my sharp claws which injected with poison to weaken prey, or I can blend in the environment to ambush preys with my bow (looted from one of the bandits group I defeated) like a stealth hunter even if I'm a big guy. I once thought of learning how to use rocket punch by shooting my fists out but I had no idea if I could reattach my fists back so I just conveniently forget that. The Predator Vision is really cool, I can see trails of animals, the leftover of the food they just eat and even the smell they left behind, it does make hunting easier.

Due to the ability Mana Access my ivory white horns are imbued with dark green tattoo, but magic is barely used in this world. There were only 5-6 mages that I met during my time of hunting marked beasts and even so they're not amazing, like the kind that can summon storm or conjure rains of swords you would expect. I think magic is something not everyone can use and studying magic requires lots of devotion so they just pick an easier career to pursue. By focusing my mind I can conjure a ball made of pure mana to throw at others like a rock (it doesn't explode like I imagine). I thought I could learn how to conjure arrows using mana but so far no luck for me. The default shape of mana is always a ball, try to make it thinner resulted in a smaller ball. You can't imagine fire and shoot our fireball or want to be protected and create barrier, I think I'm lacking a step or two to reach that stage but for now magic is pretty unnecessary to me but I hope one day I can study it properly.

I will be 3 years old soon… My brown pants no longer fit me, everytime I see it the image of mother comes into my head. Even though I made a promise to myself that I will not trouble mother sometimes I still think about her time to time. Does she miss me? Will she recognize me if we were to meet again? I love her and want her to be happy, but this world is too harsh on my love.

I stopped hunting marked beasts a month ago and started to try to seek out jobs in towns. I decide that it's better to re-communicate with human because I'm sure my life will involve them a lot.

So how do I find job in towns? It's pretty simple first I go to the town square where people gather the most then I flex my muscles, the folks will admire those hard and huge biceps and then I will show them the board carved with the words "Will work for food" so anyone who needs strong laborer will know I'm available for jobs. Most of the times I didn't get close to the town though because people still label me in the same catalogue as hostile races such as goblins or orcs. Luckily the town I'm staying at doesn't treat me like one, they got fertile land too so money is not that big of a problem.

Currently I'm carrying wood and stones back for the town mayor to build a new granary, the job is pretty easy for someone like me and the mayor's wife has nice racks. The workers are having a chat which I overhear:

"Hey hey did you know what happened in the holy capital?"

"I do! A week ago there was a messenger from Vatican who came here to announce that their king received order from the God of Light to summon Heroes from another world!" A worker replies to his friend.

God of Light eh? I bet he and God of Beast are not on friendly term.

"Amazing! The Heroes will defeat the Demon King Lucifer to save us all!"

"So there will be war? The Human Realm will go to war with the Demon Realm? I will join the holy army to defeat the demons!"

This doesn't sound good, the demon is a threat to Human Realm? But through my journey I didn't notice any skirmishes nor raids from these demons, or perhaps they didn't wander in my hunting zones.

"You join the holy army? Don't joke like that! You think Vatican will accept a plebeian like you from this rural town?"

"Shut up! So did the Heroes arrive yet? If I begin my trip to Vatican now I might make it to their recruitment."

"I don't know, that news was months ago-"

"Hey back to work folks!"

… I wonder if the God of Beast has any role in this. So many things I don't know, guess that's part of not having proper education and living in the town. The Demon Realm huh? It's mandatory that there must be hot succubus chicks! That's it if I have the chance I will definitely go to the Demon Realm. I think my ability will only affect normal human? I hope it is because being blue balls all this time sucks sooooo much, if only they have condom the size of mine I wouldn't have to suffer through this ordeal.

Oh I see that the rumor of the mayor's wife being a slut is true because she's winking and shaking her ass at me now. Would you kindly fuck off lady? It's not like I don't want to have a one-night-stand but I don't want to ruin your-hold the fuck up the mayor is slapping the ass of another woman just now!

What is wrong with these people!? If they don't want to be with each other then get a divorce!

We continue to work on the granary until it's late in the afternoon.

"Alright everyone, time to take a rest. Hey beast come over here."

The mayor calls me over.

"I see that you're interested in my wife, why don't you um visit her tonight? I need someone to guard the house because I eh have some work to do so I can't stay home."

But I'm not oh so you want me to distract your wife while you go fuck some wench huh? I shake my head, the mayor becomes a bit irritated at that.

"Look just go fuck my wife, that whore isn't worth my time. Here take this and do your work beast, you can buy a lot of food with this."

He actually gives me a pocket of copper coins just to fuck his wife, who do you think I am!? A prostitute!? Just because I only wear a loincloth doesn't mean I'm a manwhore! I shake my head in disgust as I take that pocket. I'm poor so money is important to me.

Now how do I troll the town mayor… Taking a glance behind I can see the workers are eager to help me in that regard but meh, I guess I will turn a blind eye to whatever happens tonight. Though the town mayor isn't scared that if I a Bullman impregnates his wife then people would talk behind his back?

Well the mayor only needs his wife to be occupied right? I think I can just buy some wine and let her drink to sleep, and then I will stalk the mayor then steal his clothes when he fucks his wench. Oh wait I know why don't I carry his wife and place her nearby when he has sex? Then I will drop water on three of them!

Yeah let's do that.

I go to the local tavern but then someone catches my eyes before I can get to the owner.

It's the black wings psychopath Ray! What's she doing in this town-

"Hey look it's the Bullman! You want some liquor too?"

Ray immediately turns her head at me and let out a hiss.

"You!"

I run faster but when she gets out of the tavern she starts spamming light spears. But the majority of them seems to block my path instead, she doesn't have the intention to kill me looks like.

"Don't you think you can get away!"

Shit why is this bitch so crazy!? Well I'd get angry if someone drops a horse cart on me too... I got to do something about it. She did kill me in my past life therefore it's okay for me to pay back! That's right she's not a human so I can test my dick on her.

First I lure her into the forest and then activate my ability Camouflage.

"You can't hide from me beast!"

Yes I can, I then coat my claws with poison, just the right amount, I don't want her to pass out. I take my time to wait and when Ray comes at right position I shoots my claws at her.

"Ouch!"

She falls on the ground, with that I come out of the bush and drag her back.

"Let me go you beast!" Her breath is full of alcohol, she must have drunk quite a lot.

I always want to try out my breeding abilities to see how effective they are, when I rip out her clothes and see Ray's breasts my moral compass is pretty much broken.

"W-What did you do to me ah that THAT is not going to fit…! Mhhhhhh..."

Ray lets out a moan when I thrust my entire length into her. It is amazing! I didn't know that it's so warm inside a woman and it looks like Ray enjoys it too. She slowly stops her resistance and begins to thrust her hips back. I continue to hump her until I come inside.

Ray passes out after that and when I pull out semen begins to leak out.

Oh um.

I quickly run back to the town and find a safe place to sleep. It's only after I raped Ray a sense of guilt floods into my mind. If I'm not wrong then I am the only one not from this world originally so Ray is not Yuuma, she didn't murder me back then and even though she's a bit crazy getting raped by a beast is too much. I was caught in my uncontrollable libido and thus I did the deed. But what's done is done, I should have avoided her to prevent any troubles.

Sex is great though. I have finally graduated from my virginhood!

On the next day I heard that the town mayor found several men sleeping in his wife's room and fired all of them, I was fired too because 'He didn't do like I wanted!' He said that he would divorce the unfaithful wife to marry another woman. Bah! Thankfully I wasn't there last night otherwise my innocence would be in peril. I should have searched for that old bastard and stolen his money bag if I knew this would happen.

On my way out of town I can feel killing intent from a very, very angry Ray. Camouflage activated!

"That son of a beast! When I find you I will cut your body into a thousand pieces!"

She looks alright somewhat… Maybe my semen isn't addictive to supernatural beings? Though I don't want to do it with that psycho bitch again so I just evade her all my way until her figure is no longer around.

On the road my brain is filled with the thought of having sex again, this time my partner will be a beautiful, non-murderous girl who loves me tenderly. In the morning she will wake me up with a blowjob and at night I will ravish her until she passes out, and then I will get a harem with different types too. I will fuck them one by one, enjoy their breasts and food as they feed me.

…

Anyway back to reality I guess I will go to the Demon Realm. The problem is how to get there. If I was a human to begin with then it would have saved me a lot of problems. Perhaps I should try my luck at the shrine cave again?

Nah if I get something like "Die if not have sex" then I'd rather hang myself.

"Help!" A girl is running toward me, there's a pig orc behind her waving its club. I always hate these scums so I crush his head with my fists, his body drops on the road with stinky green blood spilling everywhere. When I turn my head back I can still see the girl running, I don't bother to call her back so I just go on my way.

Unlike normal orc which is pretty much an ugly bald man with pointy ears in green skin pig orc has tusks and the snout of a pig, their body is usually fatter than an average orc and like typical hentai game they rape anything that moves. Whenever I see one I will kill it on sight to prevent any future tragedy. If they don't learn to treat others with respect then I don't see why should I let them be. If natural selection hasn't killed them then let other sentient beings do it. By the way female pig orcs exist, it's just that the sex ratio is so low you probably never see a female pig orc in your lives.

Though pig orc doesn't live alone, there must be lair nearby. I know what I need to do next.

Tracking the odor of the pig orc I get to their home which is a cave deep inside the forest. According to the footprint I'm seeing there should be 10-15 pig orcs, one type of footprint is bigger than all of them so that's an Alpha though they shouldn't pose a threat to me. When I walk into the cave with my bow draw there are around 5-6 pig orcs who are either sleeping or tearing fresh meat from a dead bear, my arrows which are coated in poison hit them in the chests. If they don't die from the attack then they will be weakened by the poison, my fists quickly finish them up.

The alpha must have led the rest of the group to hunt, I will wait for them to return and finish the job.

Around 3 hours later coming into the cave is a group of pig orcs, some of them are wounded. They meet their end with my arrows. Then another party consists of 4 females walks into the cave. They are strong, my Predator Vision tells me that. There's a faint smell of pig orc blood on them so they must be a group of murderhobo who was chasing those pig orcs.

"Oh, is that the boss of this cave?"

"No… The pig orcs were slaughtered. Did that Bullman want to take over the cave?"

I shake my head at the redheads' question.

They are shocked to see my action, though their weapons aren't lowered.

"What are you doing here?"

I point at my mouth to imply that I can't talk, but then I make a gesture to tell them I can write. I hope they have paper and coal even though those things are considered uncommon in this age.

"He can write? Seriously?" The redhead then throws me a notebook and a pen (?) No way this is a fountain pen! How do they got something like this in the age where people use quill or coal to write!? I quickly open the cap to write down what I want to say in her notebook.

"He actually knows how to use the pen! Interesting."

I present to them my written words. _'I hate pig orcs. I kill them.'_

"It is very impressive that a Bullman knows how to write. Who teaches you that?"

 _'My mother.'_ Well she did teach me how to read, I have to practise writing by myself because my new muscles don't have such memories from the past.

"She must be a great woman. Anyway earlier we encountered a girl who was running, she told us that there's a monster after her so we followed the road and saw a group of pig orc who was mad to see one of them was killed. We killed some and let some escape to follow them back to this cave to locate the whole group. Was you the one killed the pig orc?"

 _'I saw the girl chased by pig orc so I killed it.'_

"Oh my what a chivalrous Bullman."

"We don't need anything here so you can keep the loot."

"Goodbye Mr Bullman, if you ever come to the Demon Realm then you can return that notebook and pen to me." The redhead waves and turns around.

But how do I get to the Demon Realm!? I write as fast as I can but they have left already.

Damn me but those girls aren't human are they? With no other choice I take whatever I can from the pig orcs, grill the bear meat to eat and continue my trip . A week later I arrive at a village, I can see people are gathering in front of the entrance so I put the board "Will work for food" on and prepare to show off my muscles. The villagers are in panic when they see me coming in.

"Huh? Oh it's you again. Relax everyone he's not a threat."

Fuck yes it's that all-female murderhobo party!

 _'What are you doing here?'_

"The village chief requests us to help them clean the forest of orcs, apparently for some reasons the number of orcs has suddenly increased in this area. I see that you're looking for a job too, why don't you join us? We can split the reward afterward." She giggles at my wooden board.

 _'Yes, please let me join you.'_ It's always nice to join up with them big boobs.

"Alright then, we will be going."

Though there are only 2 of them the redhead and a girl with long black ponytail. I ask her where's the other two.

"They didn't agree on this request so they went on first, we will catch up later when the orcs aren't causing more troubles for the village. We haven't introduced ourselves the last time, my name is Rias and this is Akeno."

 _'I am Ise.'_

"I'm looking forward to working with you Ise. Let's do our best to get rid of these maggots."

Usually when you receive a request to exterminate creatures like orcs or goblins you don't do it with 3 people party, even a goblin nest can cause troubles if you're not careful around them. However I'm sure both Rias and Akeno aren't normal fighters and I a Bullman has nothing to fear if we engage in combat with them.

From my journey I learn that pig orcs have even less lifespan than a Bullman, they can live only up to 7-8 years or so. They don't move a lot and when there's no food they will fight among themselves and eat each others. Logically their number can't grow big due to their nature like that so we're surprised to see more than 20 pig orcs moving as a group. Killing them all is not a problem to me since I'm extremely strong against these low level guys.

In battle Rias uses a mace to crush the pig orcs and Akeno uses a steel staff, from the look of it both of them are veteran in term of experience, they have no trouble in fighting multiple opponents at the same time. They're strong too, Rias can crush an adult pig orc with a single swing of her mace and Akeno has no trouble push back 3 pig orcs at once.

We continue to venture deep into the forest and slay more pig orcs. The strange thing is there are several traps along the way, it's not a problem to solve them but we come to understand that these are not normal pig orcs.

"Pig orc is not that smart to create this kind of trap." Rias warns me.

We continue to push on until I detect a pit hole covered by grass and leaves. I'm thinking of disposing it but then the pig orcs come out with nets in their hands, they immobile us with those. Rias calmly whispers to me.

"Let them take us back to their lair Ise."

With that we stop struggle and let the pig orcs drag us away, they take our weapons to make sure we don't have any advantage over them. Their lair is hidden deep inside the forest just like the ones we killed before, that Alpha must be a subordinate to this group. Leaning his back to a big rock behind is a pig orc with huge black tusks, his skin is purple and he leaks out lustful aura when he sees Rias and Akeno.

"Kill Bullhead!" He orders his minions.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that!" Rias says as she cuts through the net with a sword made of flame. So she has this trump card in her sleeves!

"Ufufufu naughty kids will get punished."

Akeno too shoots out lightning from her hands to zap the surrounding pig orcs to bones, then in a mere of second she covers half of the cave with air-to-ground lightning which constantly strikes pig orcs at her command. With the net out of my way I rush my hooves to charge at the boss pig orc who has stood up with a huge rock club in his hand but he isn't fast enough to dodge my horns as they pierce through his abdomen, breaking the rock behind him in the process. I use my claws to slash his hands, forcing him to drop the club and kick it away.

We struggle as the boss pig orc hits my back, tries to break away from my horns but I have none of that, my claws stab his body nonstop as I raise my head high and take a heavy swing, sending the boss pig orc away. Rias catches him in the air with her sword and bisects his belly, it appears that her sword totally ignores the thickness of the boss pig orc. With the boss dead the rest of them are in disarray, Akeno continues to sweep the survivors with her lightning while I charge and finish those manage to avoid her attack. The runaways are filled with arrows once I retrieve my bow.

"That's the last one." Rias dismisses her sword as the pig orc's head is cleaved in two.

"Oh my we overdid it again. If someone sees this they will question who we are." Akeno too makes her clouds disappear.

"Sona will complain if she sees this but luckily she's not here and we will be gone long by then. Hey Ise no matter how hungry you are don't eat this piece of shit." Rias points at the corpse of boss pig orc.

I shake my head rapidly. Even if they taste like pork no way I'm gonna eat them. Rias then fishes out something-I think it's a crystal, inside the boss pig orc. Next she burns the remain of the boss pig orc with a snap of her finger. I want to ask her what's that but with that strained look on her face I guess I will pick another time to do.

We move to explore the cave and there's a secret room where they store loots and captives. Their eyes are lifeless and I can see of them is pregnant. Burning fury rises in my stomach when I see an ignorance pig orc is still raping a female, unknowing of what happened. His skull is quickly crushed under my hoof.

Rias takes in the scene before her, she lets out a sigh as a wave ripples through the room.

"Now you see nothing, hear nothing, know nothing."

The females fall into deep sleep after she says that, I wonder what she did. Akeno tells me to start checking the loot. Pig orcs tend to take anything they like so beside some coins or small trinkets most of these are junks, we don't have time to check all the loot so I just take whatever in my arm length. We then use the material available to build a makeshift wagon to carry the female back along with valuable things from the loot stack. Rias and Akeno has a debate back then to decide whether they should give the pregnant girl a mercy death or not. In the end they risk it to abort the baby pig orc inside her womb and use special medicine to heal her immediately. Thanks to their effort the girl isn't in grave danger.

… Somehow I see mother in her, if that day she committed suicide or managed to get an abortion then I too would never become her son. I know it makes me a hypocrite to consider letting the baby live yet I can't help but thank mother that she chose to keep me.

I stop myself from overthinking as I push the wagon back to the village. The people are in joy, parents, siblings, husbands cry out when they see their loves come back, apparently unharmed and have no memories from their time captured by the pig orcs. So Rias erased their memories back then.

That's the best for the victims I think. Seeing my expression Rias asks me if I'm okay.

 _'I can only hope they will have a better future after this.'_

Rias and Akeno nod at me.

Ignoring the bitter taste we are welcomed by the village like heroes. Rias refuses a party and rewards, saying that they should use the loot to make their lives better. She only accepts to stay in one of the bigger house so I too have a place to sleep.

We leave early in silent before the sun rises. I ask Rias if I can come to the Demon Realm with her and she agrees.

"I had a promise with you yesterday but you see I refused to take reward from the village. I will make it up for you when we come to the Demon Realm."

I'm so glad that I met them, must be compensation for my bad luck in the past.

"Ufufufu, your tail is swaying left and right Ise."

And so we begin our trip to the Demon Realm. Rias says that they were on a mission from Pillar Phenex to retrieve a cache of Phoenix tear vials stolen and distributed to a black market. The thief managed to escape but the party got the cache albeit a few missing vials. Sona and her partner Tsubaki has gone back first to file a report to Pillar Phenex while Rias and Akeno stayed back to help the village. Pillar is the title of noble in the Demon Realm, there are 72 of them and the heads of each one are all powerful demons by themselves.

"We would have returned immediately but our demonic power is limited quite a lot in Human Realm so long range teleportation is not possible. However once we pass through the border into the Demon Realm we can teleport back to my house."

Devil has long range teleport magic so they can return home instantly, however it requires preparation so it's best to use it under protection, otherwise someone can mess up the magic circle which can lead to unwanted accident. Such a useful spell, I ask Rias if she can teach me magic since I have the Mana Access ability but she shakes her head.

"Mana Access is not the same as demonic power. None of us knows human magic so we can't teach you but you can use mana tool."

Rias then gives me a torch and tells me to channel mana when I hold it. Flame bursts out from the head of the torch, if I shutdown my mana flow then the flame will die off after hours or so. She then lets me keep the torch to practise channeling mana, apparently you can choose to inject a lot of mana to make the flame burn more intense, or control the flow of mana to create certain shapes. Akeno gives me a demonstration where she creates a flower shape flame from the torch.

Even though they can't teach me how to use magic I still learn how to control my mana better.

We continue to go on for a week before everyone stops at a valley. Akeno starts to draw a big circle with strange characters. After that I'm told to hold Rias' shoulder and in a blink of eyes the scenery changes. A sense of dizziness hits me but I can hold on. Currently we are inside a room which Rias says it's made to be teleported in, after all nobody wants to suddenly appears on top of someone else or worse into some objects.

This is a common teleportation magic which can only send our group to a predetermined point, it's limited and without higher clearance from the Devil Realm government you're not allowed to create more than 1 teleportation point.

"We have come home mom."

A woman in her late twentieth comes out to greet us, if Akeno doesn't call her mom I'd mistake her for the older sister. Strangely enough her breasts are smaller than Akeno's.

"Welcome home Akeno, Rias. Oh my who is this?"

"He's Ise mom, he will be working with us." Rias introduces me as I bow my head to her.

"I see, why don't you come to take a rest? You must be tired from your job."

When night comes for the first time in this world a familiar scene appears before me, the daughters who come back from work helping the mother to prepare for dinner. They clean the table, rearrange the chairs and bring the food to the table. They are making a small banquet to welcome everyone back, minutes later Sona and Tsubaki also join us.

Because I'm their guest for the time I'm not allowed to do anything but to enjoy the meal with them, Rias reinforces the chair to make sure it doesn't break under my weight. There are cheese, breads, sausages, boiled potatoes, tomatoes and salads with boiled eggs on top and a whole grilled chicken just for me. Shuri says that because I'm big so I must eat a lot, I'm really embarrassed and grateful to their hospitality. There's beef stew too and Rias jokes that I'm eating my kin but really? A cattle is a cattle and a Bullman is a Bullman, I feel nothing when I enjoy that delicious dish. Surprisingly Tsubaki, Akeno and her mother Shuri use chopsticks which I haven't seen for a long time, I try to use them too but looks like I have relearn how to use chopsticks. The females giggle at my attempt to use such tool to take the food to my dish, naturally they have no idea that I did master the chopsticks in the far past.

"So how did he come with you?" Sona asks when we begin to enjoy the dessert which is chocolate-mint ice cream. I can't believe I get to eat ice cream again this soon.

"Remember when we parted at that village where they pleaded us to cleanse the forest of orcs? Ise here arrived at that moment and joined us in, I promised that I'd give him his share of reward but the village is too poor so we didn't take anything. He's interested in the Demon Realm so I invite him here as compensation."

"I see. Well if you have brought him here then he's your responsibility. I will notify you if there's suitable job for you, they will be surprised to see an intelligent Bullman who can write."

 _'Thank you very much.'_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own HSDxD and gain no profit from this writing.

Chap 4

My first day at the Demon Realm is full of excited, not because I'm sleeping in the same house with Rias and Akeno but because of their advanced lifestyle. If this is an average life of a demon then it obviously is so much higher than your usual medieval age citizens. They have water tank with lines to the bathroom and kitchen, if the water is all used then you can inject mana to refill it, water created this way is 100% pure and clean. They have bathtub with water heater which is also a mana tool and the toilet is a big mana tool which will flush the crap with water to the pit underground. I notice that the toilet surface is covered in some sort of substance which makes it really easy to clean, like you just need to spray water on it to make everything shiny again, the smell also goes away.

So in this world magic solves a lot of problem without modern tech, speaking of which Akeno and Rias can conjure water casually so they never have to fear of not having clean water to use, they can't create food out of mana though yet I feel like this is a huge improvement compared to the modern age I lived.

The house is a two story with several rooms, in house lighting is done by mana tools, they use enhanced glass to contain fire and tune it up so it looks like a light bulb, they can change the color too if they want. They don't use key to the door but scan-magic, it will check your face, voice, fingerprint and blood, the process is done in a matter of seconds so it doesn't annoy anyone. Of course I'm not that close to them to register my info so whenever I return from outside I must ring the bell to call for someone inside the house to open the door for me.

To maintain the food they have a specific room built like a premium refrigerator, you can place like two cattles and a shark inside and it still has free space. It has two doors, the left one to put stuffs in and right one to take them out. On the right door there's a screen where you can check out everything inside the room ie chops of porks, chickens, trays of eggs to fresh vegetables. After pushing the icon you open the door to grab the things chosen. It's a mana tool so you will need to inject mana in to keep the inside cold once a week. Pretty damn efficient if you ask me.

From my observation if the modern world I know runs on electricity then the Demon Realm runs on mana. In this kind of society if you don't have Mana Access then you will be living like a peasant. Still there are many things I haven't learned, I'm looking forward to have a better understanding of the Demon Realm.

Rias says that she will lend me the guest room but I will have to move out later. It saddens me that I don't get to live with them for a long time but I'm cool with it. They're high-class gals, no matter how you look at them they always stand out among other females. Me being a Bullman wants to take them as girlfriends? That's a bad joke. I must know who I am, where I am. Besides living by myself is not bad, I can probably pay a succubus to have sex with me. Speaking of which I haven't dared to ask them where can I get a succubus, I don't want to ruin their impression of me.

Currently I'm helping Shuri in the garden. They grow potatoes, carrots, turnips, onions and radishes. Shuri says that they plant these in a span of 3 weeks to harvest which shocks me, she explains that these are magically enhanced vegetables which grows faster, can resist to many types of diseases, only require little water and fertilizer to mature and many more. The same goes to the chickens and pigs they raise in the barn. Not only the enhanced vegetables and livestocks are more nutritious compared to their normal counterparts, they also are far more productive. The people in the Demon Realm never suffer from hunger because of these. This garden alone can feed 10 people, provided that they keep recycle the inedible parts of the vegetables to use as fertilizer.

That explains why the breakfast this morning is luxury (in this age) for me. I thought that because I'm a guest and a Bullman to boot so they have to spend more on show their hospitality which makes me feel embarrassed a lot when I didn't really contribute anything to them.

"We will sell the excessive ones once we harvest them, a part of these will go into tax. In case you're broken you can come to our house, I will leave a portion for you." Shuri tells me.

Well it's not like I don't want a reason to visit them so I nod to her propose.

"Ise? You're there?"

I turn my head back to Rias.

"We will get you an identification tablet but first come in the house. There's something I want to show you."

When we get in the room she asks me to show her how much I got, I open my pocket and let out all the coins. With a fingersnap Rias tells me that I have 11 gold coins, 4 silver coins and 33 copper coins. She picks up one of the gold coin and breaks it in half.

"See this Ise? This is why in some towns the price is inflated. Some people collect a large amount of gold coins and melt them in order to replace the inside with other metal with the same weight but less value. They will get more gold coins and that will be what the majority see them. Silver coins also suffer from this problem but less, as for copper coins I haven't seen any fake ones."

With her magic Rias checks all of my coins and finds out there's only 1 real gold coin and 3 real silver coins, in a minute I become poorer than before. The copper coins are fine but I can't use the rest because in the Demon Realm people have ways to detect whether you're using counterfeit coins or not.

Wait does that mean my real 'price' back then wasn't 10,000 gold coins?

Anyway Rias is kind enough to trade the fake coins for me.

Alright you can buy stuffs with these, don't worry I can trade these coins as raw metal. Come on let's go."

Leaving the house Rias leads me to the town which is 20 minutes walking.

According to Rias if you want to live and work in the Demon Realm you will need an Identification Tablet, like the name suggests it is the fantasy version of the modern ID.

"This territory we're living in belongs to Lord Sirzechs Gremory. Unlike other Pillar he treats every races very well, the people here can enjoy the sunlight because he chooses to, otherwise they will erect a gigantic barrier over the sky to hide the sun. Demon doesn't stay well under the sun you see.

In the north is the Malezor forest where games can be hunted but if there's a Pureblood demon playing there then you should wait until they're done, don't worry the guards will warn everyone when they want to enter the forest.

The capital of the Demon Realm Lilith is a week walk from here, if you're rich enough you can buy a one-time-pass at the local teleportation hub to get there instantly. Though there are more interesting locations along the road so unless you're in a hurry you shouldn't do it."

My impression of a town inside the territory of a demon is that they are prosperous, the people-which are both normal human and beast folks, walking around in clean clothes, the shops have many stuffs to sell with reasonable price and sometimes it's cheap while the quality is as high as things you can only get as noble in Human Realm. Seeing me looking around in curious Rias stops by a vendor to buy me bacon which is only a copper a piece.

"As you can see we have accomplished many things thanks to the effort of Lord Ajuka Astaroth. He's the leader in magical engineering."

As expected from a society where magic is advanced enough to affect and increase the living standard. I can see the differences already from a town in the Human Realm to this town.

Getting an identification tablet at the government office is easy with Rias as my escort. The ID tablet is like a touch smartphone, you can see your name, health, status (I'm a 3rd class citizen, 1st class is Pillar and 2nd class is servant to the noble). I'm allowed to find mundane jobs and join the local militia but no access to the noble area or the academy. The tablet can even detect my birth date, from it I can see that only 3 more months until I'm 3 years old.

Next we go to buy stuffs for me and supplies from the local market, the price is cheap so Rias buys a lot from spice, new clothes, accessories, trivial thingy etc... I got some pairs of shorts for myself to replace the ragged loincloth. To the me that was from a modern world I can't seem to get used to loincloth or be naked the rest of my life. I don't need to wear shirt so I can save a bit for that. Though I still have that bulge visible under my new shorts nobody seems to care that much due to the fact that I'm a Bullman so that's fine I guess. I also get some new arrows at a weapon shop.

When we pass through a stable the owner calls me over to ask if I want to buy horseshoes which is funny, I know I have hooves for feet but this is a first time someone tells me to buy horseshoes to use for myself. He advises that his horseshoes are high quality ones and approved by a centaur so I should buy a pair to protect my hooves. In the end I end up buying a pair of enhanced steel (which is like modern stainless steel according to Rias) horseshoes, they're tough and I can take them off when I inject mana into them. It feels a bit weird when I begin to 'wear' shoes again.

By the way I want to sell those vials stolen from the slave master a year ago (it's not like I will ever use them I think) so I ask Rias if she can lead me to the local chemical shop.

"These are aphrodisiac and sleeping drug, very mediocre quality. I will take them for 2 silver coins."

Whoops.

"Ise?" Rias narrows her eyes at me.

 _'I swear I know nothing about this!'_

"Where did you get them?"

 _'I stole them from a slave master a year ago.'_

"Oh… I see."

I quickly pocket the 2 silver coins and leave the shop with Rias.

Thankfully Rias still allows me to stay at her house after this.

When we return home Sona is waiting for me, after greeting her Rias says that she will take care of the supplies while I go with Sona to check my new job.

"You got an ID tablet already? That will speed things up."

We arrive at a farm, Mr Smith who is the owner is very happy to see me.

"A Bullman who can write and generally intelligent enough to know what to do! You must be the exception among your kin Ise."

After hearing his explanation of my job I'm speechless. Basically because I'm a Bullman my droppings will make great organic fertilizer. Mr Smith here will feed me high quality grass and I then will 'produce' droppings for him to turn them into first-class fertilizer to increase the production of the crops. I will receive a magical chamber pot to 'release' my products in, it will automatically seal off so there will be no smell.

I can't believe someone is paying me to eat and crap. What a privilege.

"It's rare to have a Bullman around and even so they're too stubborn to understand what I want to do. Please help me I promise you I will pay 20 silver coins each week, if you want I can arrange a small cottage for you to stay here."

Um no thanks I want to stay with the girls as much as I can.

 _'Can I answer you later?'_

Mr Smith looks a bit disappointed when I don't agree to him immediately, still this is not what I can decide on a whim. First I can only eat grass right? Even if it is high quality grass it is still grass! I don't want to live a life of a cattle, and then crapping as a job… Sounds too bullshit if you ask me. The pay is not bad but I doubt my reputation will be untouched.

 _Oh hi there Ise what do you do?_

 _People pay me to eat and crap all day long!_

 _Sounds great I'm so jealous at your job!_

Yeah like hell that would happen.

We leave Mr Smith's farm afterward, the guy didn't let me off the hook easy, he already got my ID number and gave me some of his high quality grass and a silver coin as 'A token for our friendship'.

"You don't seem to like that offer Ise."

 _'You can say that.'_ I doubt I will eat that bundle of grass, even if it's 'high quality'.

"You know, you can take that job for the wage while looking for other jobs. When you have enough money you can stop and choose to do what you want."

 _'Thanks for the advice. I will think about it.'_

"You are surprisingly smart for a Bullman, your race is known for their muscle brain yet you have shown you're beyond that." Sona smiles at me.

I wave goodbye at Sona when we return home. Akeno asks me if I like my job so I reply her no. I know they're rich and I can live easily with them without being a burden but as a man I'm not keen on being a leech to the females, especially beautiful women. It makes me feel like I'm a sore loser. I need to find other jobs.

"Since Ise is strong if you don't want that job you can join us in our quest."

I nod happily at her offer.

After dinner Rias begins to teach me about the Demon Realm and what I need to know.

500 years ago the Human Realm, led by the God of Light with his Angels waged a war against the Demon Realm led by the Demon King Lucifer and his 6 Demon Lords, the Fallen Angels who fell from the grace of the God of Light joined the battle to strike both sides when they were vulnerable as an act to defy both God of Light and the Demon King. However the Great War was interrupted by the battle between Two Heavenly Dragons. They cared for no one and inflicted destruction upon anyone in their ways, they said that the dragons were so powerful they vaporized the longest river and broke the highest mountain to pieces.

The God of Light then negotiated with the Demon King and the General of Fallen Angels to form an Alliance to defeat the Two Heavenly Dragons once and for all. They succeeded, somewhat. The dragons were killed but the God of Light also suffered from heavy wound, the Demon King was dead and the General was missed on the battlefield. The armies of both sides retreated to their territories respectively. The God of Light fell into deep slumber and commanded the King of Vatican to continue to rule over the largest nation of Human Realm while Rizevim Lucifer succeeds his father and becomes the current Demon King.

"And now we live in peace, as long as the none of us cause any troubles a human can visit the Demon Realm and vice-versa. Through if a demon with no preparation goes to Vatican he will be discovered and killed immediately."

So this world has been through something like that huh, I wonder if Rias knows about the would be summoned Heroes to lead a new war against the Demon Realm. But where is the God of Beast though? I thought he would stand somewhere in this grand event.

 _'Do you know the God of Beast?'_

"God of Beast? Never heard of him."

I see, well if Rias doesn't know then I got to do research by myself.

"To live in the Demon Realm you will have to learn Demon language. I see that your Human language is decent enough to use so studying another language shouldn't be that hard. It's unfortunate that you can't speak but we will do what we can."

In the next day after helping Shuri to take care of the garden I go to the Malezor forest. As expected I can feel a trail to the shrine cave here. I guess it will be helpful when I want to try my luck again. I don't have time to check but I believe a marked beast is nearby.

Unlike in the Human Realm folks around here don't need help much from someone with muscles so I can't find labor works in this town.

Everyone morning when I wake up I will go to the garden to take care of the crops and the livestocks. Then if Rias or Akeno has something to do I will help them, the jobs mostly are gathering herbs or hunting outside the territory, the pay is not that high but at least it's something. At night I will study Demon language with Rias, Akeno and her mother Shuri will help me too when I have troubles with the words or grammar. The notebook Rias gave me soon full of Demon characters. It warms me inside when I'm surrounded with them even though I know it's the matter of time before I have to move out.

Besides learning Demon language Rias and Akeno also trains me in combat. We have a spar daily to improve my capability. Rias is a good teacher but very strict, she brutally destroys my amateur mistakes like attacking constantly without checking the terrain or traps the opponent might lead me into. Akeno on the other hand is more leisure, she actually allows me to hit her quite a lot but she… doesn't seem to mind, in fact I feel like she's encouraging me to hit her more but my attack is reluctant because she's a real beauty, though dodging her lightning is a nightmare even when she only throws lightning balls and not summoning air-to-ground thunder cloud. The only thing I surpass them is my archery skill.

I also learn how to control my mana better, can't create mana arrow yet but I'm close to.

Another great news is that I manage to find out a brothel run by a succubus in the next town, see I don't want the girls I'm living with know I'm a pervert so I have to go that far to cure my blue balls syndrome. The price is not bad and the women are hot so no complain here. I get to go there to release once or twice a week depends on how much I can spare. They like me with my huge, proud stallion dick so there's a time I got lucky and served with a foursome but only need to pay for one. Succubus is the master of sex so my semen doesn't affect them, I believe.

I have lived with the girls for more than 2 months before Rias announces that there's a request from one of the Pillars to check out a town in Human Realm. Apparently the Pillar lost contact with a business partner there and he wants to see if everything is alright. After spending a day to prepare we say goodbye to Shuri and begin our quest.

First we get to the local teleportation hub to teleport to the outpost close to the border of the Human Realm, then we start to walk to our destination. Sona and Tsubaki don't come with us this time. According to Rias we would get to the town in 2 months walking non-stop, though with her personality we spend quite a bit to help whoever we can on our journey. Sometimes it's a mother whose daughter is kidnapped by a group of bandits, sometimes the town is infested with mutated rats. We don't care much about rewards but every times we help someone Rias smiles a lot, I think for her that's the best reward she wants to have.

"Ise you don't know but Rias didn't receive care and love much when she was young, that's why she wants to bring smile to anyone she can so they will not suffer from the same thing she's been through." Akeno tells me.

Rias had a hard life huh, I had no clue on that.

I didn't expect but one day when I wake up Rias and Akeno give me a cake with my name on it.

"Happy birthday Ise!"

… I think I'm crying. This is my first birthday after reincarnation with someone to celebrate with me. Even though Rias and Akeno insist that I should eat the whole cake because I'm big but I divide the cake in three for them to enjoy with me. My present from Rias is a huge bow! Apparently she stored it in her personal pocket dimension to hide the surprise. The bow is made of enhanced wood and steel with magical markings on it, it's totally better than my bow looted from the bandits. Not only I can use my full strength with the bow it also comes with 10 arrows the size of javelin. I will save them when a strong enemy appears and use the common arrows for common foes.

Akeno gives me a pair of ornamental copper bands to put on my horns.

"Ara they look really good on him don't you think Rias?"

"Yeah, I didn't think that you can decorate horns but they look really nice on Ise."

 _'Thank you very much! Truth to be told I don't even remember my birthday.'_

"Well then Ise just needs to remember to surprise us on our birthday."

I can't be happier with that.

I'm filled with joy on that day, occasionally I will touch the copper bands to feel their metal-ness. People will point and talk when they see my big horns with those bands which makes me proud of them so much. Rias and Akeno just giggles with my antics but who can blame me? I'm so grateful to the God of Beast that he lets me become a Bullman so I can enjoy these moments.

When we camp at night for a rest I see that 10 legs lizard in my dream again.

"Congratulation on surviving this far."

Thanks. Long time no see.

"Aside from the pathetic fact that you have to pay to have sex I'm here to tell you for your mature age 3 abilities have awaken. Use them well."

I ignore that mock but then I can't confirm what kind of abilities I got from reaching adulthood. So a visit to the shrine cave is required eh?

A nice feeling at my dick interrupts me of my dream. Opening my eyes I see Akeno has stripped my shorts and currently using her hand to rub my shaft up and down slowly.

"Ufufu did I wake you up? Don't worry I have made sure that Rias will not wake up until we're done." Akeno says as she begins to speed up her stroke.

"You have no idea Ise… It's natural for lonely women to check out the only male in the house, especially when he's this endowed." Her sweet voice finds its way to my mind, slowly releasing my reasoning. I can't help but let out a moo.

"Ara Ise, am I that good? This is my first time, I'm not as experienced as those succubus you know. I bet they had a lot of fun with such a hot, thick, long, manly meat rod."

Oh shit how did she know I visited the brothel next town.

It doesn't take long for me to cum, my semen drops on Akeno's hand and face as she begins to lick them in ecstasy.

"Teehee, looks like Ise is a huge pervert, letting out so much for a sloppy handjob like that." Akeno continues to lick my lower body clean of semen. "It's so salty, but I don't mind."

"Though I didn't know that Ise the perverted Bullman has a horse dick, never heard of a Bullman with this type of genital… Or you're the exception in this department too?" Akeno smiles lustily as I catch my breath out of excitement and nervous. I can't believe she would give me hand just like that. True to her word Rias is still sleeping soundly, unknowing of what happened.

"I hope you enjoy my second present Ise."

The days after we continue to do it behind Rias. Mostly it's handjob and body rubbing, sometimes she will let me lick her or fondle her large breasts, we have mutual masturbate sessions too but we never cross the line. Kissing is not allowed too but I'm fine with that. I know it will be hard but I have decided to make Akeno fall for me, I can't let her to be with another man now that she has ignited the fire inside my heart.

It's longer than we expected but finally after 3 months we have arrived at the town.

"Alright, we will get ourselves a room at the inn and begin to collect information from the tavern. Ise you stay somewhere nearby the town to see if there's something suspicious."

I nod at Rias' word as she and Akeno walks away. The town doesn't welcome beast like me so I can only watch from afar but it's not a problem, with my camouflage I can afford to get closer to the town.

On the first night when Rias and Akeno bring dinner to the outskirt of the town I follow them, when we meet Rias tells me that the business partner of the Pillar has gone missing for half a year, along with that time the town became restless. Rumor said that a strange creature was sighted at midnight, coming in and out of the town and people started missing. The mayor started an investigation but there's nothing beyond gray fur from some kind of animal. Later the amount of guards were increased and people would shut their doors tightly when night came. Though 3 months til now everything's back to normal, nobody saw that strange creature again and nobody is missing so more or less the town becomes peaceful again.

"Obviously we can't return empty hand like that. I think that mysterious creature is the key to this problem. Ise I want you to patrol the nearby area to see if there's something weird. Me and Akeno will go to meet the acquaintances of the missing victims."

Though it's not until the third day that I notice there's a pair of full armor warriors riding on horses to the town. I report this to Rias and she tells me that they are a pair of junior Paladin from Vatican to investigate about the incident at the town.

"They have methods to detect supernatural beings so it's best that we're careful around them. Don't get in their way or they will fight us. Though they don't usually kill a beast unless it commits a grave sin. Ise if it's possible you should avoid them. We will find other ways to continue our investigation."

But it doesn't take long, just three days after the arrival of the Paladin a woman is reported to be missing. Rias and Akeno can't get on first hand information since the Paladin has locked down the crime scene first and they don't want to reveal themselves. The only worse news is that I manage to track down a faint smell of some type of canine being and follow the trail to see a werewolf dragging a deer back. Since werewolf is great at detecting foes from smell I can't risk myself getting closer. However I know for sure it will have its lair and a pack because wolf rarely hunts alone, the forest also shows recent hunting activities. I retreat back to the outskirt of the town to report to Rias at night.

"Werewolf... Gray fur... Could it be? A werewolf has been kidnapping females to produce offsprings?"

"It's true that there are more missing females still the picture is not clear. Werewolf unless provoked will not show themselves and kidnap people, they can blend in the society to court others like a normal person so this one must have other objective." Akeno wonders.

Before we can figure out what's going on the town's alarm is raised.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own HSDxD and gain no profit from this writing.

Chap 5

We abandon our meal to run back to the town.

"Wolf! Wolf! Wolf!"

There's the shout of someone along with the sound of the alarm when we return to the town, guards and local militia are coming out with weapons in their hands. Since I'm avoiding to appear in town only Rias and Akeno go in while I stay outside to watch out for attack. The alarm stops soon and 10 minutes later Rias and Akeno come out, looking a bit annoyed.

"That was a prank, someone was screaming wolf to draw attention from the people then he just laughed when they fell for it."

Though there's real werewolf pack living not far from here. I wonder if there's a connection between this guy and them. Before I can discuss this with the girls I see two armored warriors-the mentioned Paladins, come to us. One of them speaks to Rias.

"We know who you are, demon."

"And what do you want?" Rias replies.

Surprisingly they take off their helmets to reveal themselves. The first girl has shoulder-length blue hair with a strict expression while the other one has chestnut pony tail but with a more casual face.

"I am Irina and this is Xenovia. We're junior Paladin from the Vatican Holy Army. We come here to make sure you will not cause any troubles in the town. Why are you here?"

"I'm pretty sure meeting with a demon isn't the reason why you come to this town Paladin."

"We cannot ignore your present in the town. Tell us what's your reason to gather information about the incident half a year ago?"

"I have no duty to tell you Paladin."

"Then leave the town. We want to save our strength in case something happens but if you're stubbornly lurking around here then we know what we should do first." Xenovia grips her zweihander tightly.

"We wish to not clash with you-a demon and a fallen angel, right now but if you have no intention to leave in silence then we will have to force you to."

Fallen angel? Akeno is a fallen angel? I have no idea...

"You Vatican pawns just do what you want without others' consent huh? Like I said your job is to not meet with a demon but to investigate the incident as well as locating the missing victims, correct?" Rias mocks them.

Before Xenovia draws her sword Irina holds her hand back.

"You seem interested in that incident, mind telling us why?"

"Already told you that I have no duty to let you know."

"Then at least give us what you know, if you do so then we will leave you alone-that is as long as you do no harm to the people."

At the start our mission is to find out why the business partner stopped contacting with the Pillar. Now our current conclusion is that a werewolf was involved in the incident and there's a hideout somewhere in the forest not far from here. I can only guess that we would manage to find some clues of the victims' whereabouts once we seek out that hideout. That is assuming the pack is not too big to handle.

I haven't met a werewolf in my year of hunting marked beasts but from what I learn they're one tier above orc or similar creatures. Faster, tougher, a bit stronger. I think their weakness is silver but that's the knowledge from the modern world I lived so maybe in this world it runs on different rules and werewolf isn't weak to silver.

Rias doesn't say anything to the Paladins, she appears to be deep in thought. Akeno just watches but I know she's ready to fight anytime.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell us then-"

"There's a werewolf pack nearby according to our scouting."

Xenovia and Irina widen their eyes when Rias tells them that.

"Werewolf? Are you sure?"

"Yes, we all know that there's gray fur leaving behind. It is not unreasonable to conclude that particularly strange creature is a werewolf." Rias reminds them.

"Make sense. We also think of a werewolf as the culprit but there's not enough evidence. Now that we know there's a werewolf pack presents in this area then it is our job to interrogate them. Would you mind leading us to their hideout?" Irina says as she puts her helmet back on, Xenovia does the same.

"Unfortunately we don't know their hideout but we can lead you to the place where our scout last saw them." Rias gestures me to lead our group.

"That's your pet beast? Impressive, he looks strong. Did you train him to be an archer?" Xenovia comments on my bow as we walk.

Rias smirks at the blue hair Paladin and indicates me to show them what I got.

 _'I knew how to use a bow before I met them two.'_

"H-He can write!?"

"Yup, Ise here is a really special Bullman. The only one among his kin." Akeno adds. "He knows more besides breaking an orc skull too."

"Uh huh." Xenovia pokes at my thigh with her scabbard. Ignoring her weird antic I follow the trail to where the werewolf dragged back the deer.

"Hm… dried blood on the ground. They shouldn't be far from here." Xenovia takes a closer look at the ground.

"You Paladins have silver weaponry?" Akeno asks.

Oh so werewolf in this world is indeed weak to silver.

"Unfortunately we didn't carry any with us, but we will be fine." Irina replies as she checks her crossbow, bolts and sword while Xenovia adjusts the big shield on her back. I can hear a faint smell on their weapon, it's not just the metal but something else.

"You intend to kill them after they cough up information?"

"If they pose a threat to the town, yes." Xenovia checks her armor as Irina does the same.

"We cannot thank a demon according to our teaching but know that the people will be grateful to your help in the dark time." Xenovia gives us a slight bow before going with Irina deep into the forest.

That goes better than I expected.

 _'What do we do now?'_

"Rias do you think we should?"

"I have a bad feeling about this. Those two are strong but to engage with a pack while having no silver weapon? Unthinkable. Then again they are not your normal junior Paladin."

Though I'm not sure if Rias wants to help them. She has been helping anyone in need but from her reaction to them Paladin she doesn't want to stay close to them for long.

"They made their choice, they know the consequence of running into the lair without proper preparation. It's better if we let them do their job properly. The news that the Paladin got help from a demon would cause harmful rumor for their reputation." Rias lets out a sigh, she then tells us to go back to the town in case the werewolf appears again.

The next dawn I see Xenovia and Irina come back from the forest, apparently unharmed. They don't look like they have been through a fight. They don't come to Rias and Akeno either. The town is becoming restless, guards are patrolling in pair. The people buy more weapons and protection gears from the blacksmith, not the truly good ones though, they don't have enough and the blacksmith can't forge that many in short time. According to Rias people don't go outside after dinner anymore, the majority of them that is. In my mind I don't think they can defend themselves like that but at least it will give them mental strength.

Another 3 day passes and once again the alarm is raised at night yet I see no werewolf coming from the forest. Rias and Akeno are pretty vexed when they bring dinner to me.

"If that guy screaming 'wolf' again I will gag and tie him to the stable." Rias threatens.

"He must have heard the rumor of werewolf in the tavern and decide to take advantage of it to prank everyone. People should know when to joke really." Akeno adds.

Another fake incident made by a liar. I feel like I have heard this somewhere before… A story about the boy who lied of wolves coming to eat his sheeps and in the end the wolves came and no one was there to help him.

No good. If this guy is innocent everything is fine but if he has connection to the culprit he must be trying to lower down the guard of everyone! If the wolves truly come then the majority would think that it's another lie and do nothing until they witness the real things. I quickly write to Rias to check out that guy to see if he has any connection to the werewolf. A particular familiar smell enters my nose just before I can show Rias my theory.

"Werewolf!" Rias draws her mace.

They really come from the forest, then what happened back there when the two junior Paladins tracked down their cave? They didn't manage to find it?

The alarm is raised once more, the guards close the gate and archers begin to shoot arrows at the pack from the wall. We strike the werewolf on their left, letting them come close to us to prevent friendly fire from the guards.

The werewolf is not a joke. At all. They are tough and fast unlike orc which can be killed in a single smash. Their combat prowess is miles better and we're having trouble fighting multiple of them at the same time. The guards are in panic because their arrows either don't hit the werewolf or do barely anything when they hit.

There are only 10 werewolf and yet we can't kill them fast enough. With their speed it's harder for me to use my bow so I have to resort to my fists and claws. Rias and Akeno look like they want to pull out magic but they still want to hide their true identity in front of the guards.

"C-Captain there are werewolf in town too!"

"What!? How is that possible!?"

"We need help! Please send the guards down!"

The werewolf is in town!? Just what the hell is happening!?

Just when we manage to kill half of their number 10 more come out.

"Akeno be careful! Their claws are made of silver!"

Silver!? But werewolf is weak to silver!? How is that even possible!?

Now that Rias warns us I can smell the metal of the werewolf, a quick glance to one of the fallens tells me indeed the claws are silver. I use my claws to rip out the skin and meat to find out that the bones are silver too. No wonder why they're a bunch of tough bastards.

Shit so the people inside the town is having more troubles when the only weakness of werewolf they know doesn't exist.

Some of the werewolf begin to try to crawl over the wall, they're smart enough to distract us while their free members move on. I shoot out my claws and Rias throws her mace to interrupt them yet we aren't fast enough to prevent 3 of the werewolf to reach over the wall.

And then it becomes a one-side battle for the werewolf as they tear through the lightly armored guards like soft meat. Their formation is broken. The captain's head is bitten off in one go. There's scream everywhere.

"Akeno uses your lightning, we can worry about it later! Ise give me a boost!"

I run to the gate to let Rias jump on my back and launch herself to the wall. She then shoots out fire and air bullets to halt the werewolf's massacre. They begin to fight her instead of killing the running guards.

"Crash the wall Ise! The guards alone can't hold their own against the werewolf inside the town! Akeno can lock them down in this area with her lightning but the people here will suffer the more we let them do as they please!"

Akeno has pulled out her lightning cloud to create a no-man-zone, the werewolf can't go through the lightning constantly zapping around her, I see that 2 of werewolf get killed when the lightning hit them. I take a breath then charge through the gate with a headbutt, thankfully the broken wooden pieces don't stick on my horns.

Like Rias said there are corpses with fresh blood leaking behind the wall. Chaos rises as werewolf hunt down males and carry the females on their backs.

"Damn it where are those two Paladin when they need them!?" Rias is trying to kill the 3 werewolf as fast as she can. I pull out my bows and pin them to wall with my javelin size arrows to help Rias. She makes a short work of them by cutting their throat now that they're immobile.

We rush in to kill the werewolf and rescue whoever we can, similar to the ones outside these werewolf have silver claws and bones, making them too tough to be killed by normal weapons. Rias flame sword is great against them since it burns through their flesh ignoring the hardened bones, though they learn to avoid her attack. But with me using poison to slow them down we have an easier time to kill them faster.

"Ise you go ahead, find the Alpha!"

I nod at Rias' order and charge through a bunch of werewolf, they dodge my horns and can't chase me without looking out for Rias' attack. The smell of the unique type of canine tells me where I need to go. On my way I can see the guards and locals are helping others to safety, apparently the werewolf is becoming more and more busy with Rias and Akeno.

"Slaughter the males and bring back the young females!" I hear a howl from the distance, without doubt that's from the Alpha.

Clearly this isn't a feral foe.

My destination is, surprisingly the local church. It's partially destroyed, shattered pieces of metal can be seen outside, must be some kind of weapon. I can see Xenovia and Irina among the captives through the broken window, they're all females with children but only the Paladins are bounded by rope, the others one are simply too scared to do anything. A few step into the church is the largest werewolf among those I killed. Without a doubt he's the Alpha of them, and a marked beast to boot.

His fur is gray like the one left behind half a year ago, currently he's licking his wound which I assume inflicted by Xenovia and Irina. A group of 5 werewolf is guarding him, they seem to be stronger than the other ones. There's this funny smell from him… I feel like I have smelt it before.

The Alpha glances at me, his 5 elite minions bare their fangs, threatening to come at me if I do something to their leader. The Alpha simply gestures them to stay down. He stands up on his two feet and come to me, his killing intent is leaking out a bit but I know he's not up to a fight, at least not yet. We ignore the corpses of both human and werewolf around us as he speaks.

"A marked beast. You come here to kill me and become more powerful… Why don't you join me?"

His smile creeps me out but then I don't want to show him the level of my intellect so I stay silent to his offer.

"Come on, we both know you're smart enough to not charge into the pack and die horribly. See my reason here buddy: you're strong, you got plenty of abilities and so I am. We will get lots of useful stuffs by killing each other but you don't look like you will go down without costing me a limb or two. Don't want to be a cripple you know."

If I kill him those werewolf might revert to feral minds and end up killing everything around them.

"I know that look in your eyes, see you can't kill me without any of those ladies eaten by my pack. Join me! I want to be strong! I want to build an empire for beast folks like us! See those two in the back? They call themselves holy warrior something, pretty tough too, cut me up good. But they're only human in the end! Their goal in life is to breed and raise children for strong ones like us. You can take one of them to use as meat slave."

I hold back my anger as he goes on his crazy idea… Huh? That faint smell coming out in his breath! This is some sort of aphrodisiac in gas form. Did he use it to take down Xenovia and Irina? Shit that explains why they couldn't do more damage to him.

What do I do? I can't beat him without risking a few hostages killed. If only there's a way to release Irina and Xenovia to have them join us…

I nod at the Alpha's offer. I will play along with him for now.

"Great! We marked beasts who are above those stupid ones should stick together. With you at my side soon we will be ruling this region! Bitches will come to us everyday to beg for a good fucking while human males work to feed their eternal masters!"

To show him my determination and low level of intelligence I tear up my pants to reveal my boner and walk toward the captives, some of them yelp out in fear. Sorry everyone please bear it with me for a few seconds.

"Aren't you eager to breed them? But there's work to do, we can do an orgy in my place later." The Alpha laughs.

Of course there's no way I can get some pussies without the leader checking out the best ones for him first. Seem satisfied at my decision the Alpha turns his head to where Rias and Akeno are.

"Looks like my pack has been eliminated by some formidable warriors. You go bring their back here if they're females and if they're males then feel free to do whatever you want with them."

I'm lucky that he takes the bait. Thankfully he doesn't know I'm with Rias and Akeno, staying at the outskirt of the town was a right choice.

I run back to Rias and Akeno to tell them my plan. Minutes later I carry the two of them back, appear to be unconscious before the Alpha.

"Good work brother! Oh oh oh red hair! I never see such beauty like this one, you can have the other whore I will take this bitch!"

Like hell you will! Before he can grab Rias I drop kick him with my hooves, sending the Alpha crashing into a house. Rias then throw ice shards at the elite werewolf who come after us while Akeno conjure a large volume of water to drop on the Paladins.

"What is the meaning of this!?" The Alpha howls, now running back to me on four.

Fuck you! I'm not gonna join a scumbag like you! I charge in with my poisonous claws to fight him.

"Hah! That STR build of yours is not gonna beat my DEX build! In pvp DEX build is the best! Furthermore these silver claws greatly increase my DPS!"

Woah what the fuck!? Why does he shit he is someone from the modern world like me! Though true to his word even though wounded I can't seem to do any major damage on his body, then again his attacks on my body only do superficial damage, his muscles must be weakened from the fight with the Paladins. He then blows purple gas into my face, I have no doubt this is the aphrodisiac breath he used on Xenovia and Irina.

"W-What!? Why it doesn't affect you!?"

My libido is UNLIMITED! Of course them cheap gas is not going to increase my already hardened boner or change my mind in the middle of battle! Even if I can't beat him he can't afford to target anyone else with me as the biggest threat to him right now.

With the water and cold air emitted from the ice shards the horny effect on Xenovia and Irina have somewhat dropped. Rias rips out their rope while Akeno switches in to hold back the elite werewolf with her lightning. Soon the Paladins join the fight by picking the weapons laying on the ground, Xenovia storms in with two swords slashing left and right while Irina uses a single long sword.

"Everyone go!"

The survived militia come to assist us. They rush in the church to rescue the captives and generally distract the werewolf with whatever they got while the Paladins take that advantage to strike the elite werewolf. Rias comes in blazing bright, her sword burns through the fur of the werewolf while Akeno throws water and ice at the ground to take away the speed of the werewolf.

The Alpha is becoming more and more frustrated now. His attack speed increases but predictable, I use my claws to block his attack and he ends up getting hit by the poison. With his body slows down for a few seconds I target his injured parts.

Soon the elite werewolf are killed. Rias, Akeno and the two Paladins turn their heads toward our battle. Everyone is tired but the fire inside them haven't died out.

"No this cannot be!" The Alpha knows he's at massive disadvantage and begins to run, breaking away from our fight.

I won't let him, my bowstring is drawn and the javelin size arrow is aiming for his body.

"You wouldn't want to kill me with a weapon! You won't get anything from violating the rules!" He screams.

Who needs abilities from a piece of shit like you! I release and the arrow pins him to a wall. Rias comes after to slap him into unconscious. Mission completed.

With the Alpha out of the fight we gather the survivors and help them as much as we can. Fortunately both Xenovia and Irina know the holy healing magic so they treat a lot of people back to healthy. When everything ends we have the people sleep at the mayor's house. Dude has run away at the first sight of trouble.

When the common people aren't around we gather together inside the broken tavern. Irina looks like she wants to speak something.

"I uh… We are-"

"We thank you for saving and the town."

"Xenovia!?"

"If it's not for them here we might become slaves just like the victims. We are taught to be grateful to others." Xenovia says, still exhausted from the fight.

"I-I see. Then let me thank you for helping us." Irina timidly says.

Rias lets out a smile. Akeno has brewed some tea for us.

 _'What happened the night you guys came to seek out the hideout?'_

"That." Irina says in a sad tone. "We did discover the cave but there's no one inside yet evidence of it being used recently is everywhere from leftover bones to fur and the awful smell of piss. We knew you didn't lie to us but for some reasons the werewolf knew we're coming."

"We then become suspicious at the guy who cried wolf. Just a few hours ago We confronted him to investigate and suddenly werewolf burst out from the church, we then tried to kill as many as we could but they're too tough. Silver didn't work against them and their boss-who was the same person lied about wolf, defeated us with underhanded tactic. The rest is as you know, he ordered pack to attack from inside and outside." Xenovia continues.

I see. That explains why he knew the story. If he hid in the church then the Paladins wouldn't check it completely because of their belief, Rias and Akeno probably didn't want to come close to the church. Though he has shape-shifting ability huh. I'm kinda jealous I didn't get one.

"What's next?" Rias asks.

"Don't you demon have that kind of magic to extract information?" Xenovia points at the heavily chained Alpha who's still unconscious.

"Is it fine if I do it?"

"It doesn't matter, this beast here has committed unforgivable sins. We will pretend we somehow gain intel from him in unorthodox ways."

Rias then puts her hand on the Alpha's head. Minutes later she returns to us give out the location of the victims. Xenovia and Irina say they will get to that secret lair after they recover. As for our quest Rias whispers to us that the business partner of the Pillar is long dead due to the exhaustion from sex and pregnancy, we will just take anything left of her along with the documents.

We have a quick rest. Rias insists to Xenovia and Irina that she must rewrite the whole town's memories about her and Akeno's power. The Paladins aren't comfortable knowing the minds of the people will be altered but they say nothing. Logically we should take the head of the Alpha back as a proof to the Pillar but Rias says she can handle that. The Alpha will be burned alive then Xenovia will bring the skull back to Vatican. Irina says that the survivors will go on a journey to other town and abandon this one. The silver of the werewolf is enhanced, they're like magical silver which is better than normal silver. The bones are extracted by the survivors to be used as goods. We take some of those too but not much, the people here need them more than us.

Xenovia asks me to come alone with her for some moments when we're ready to go.

"There's one thing I must ask before you leave." Xenovia says.

"What is exactly a marked beast?"

Through the battle last night the Alpha used both animal and human voice. I didn't notice that when I fought him.

 _'Marked beast is a beast that is chosen by the God of Beast. By killing other marked beasts it can gain abilities to become stronger.'_ I write to her.

"God of Beast?" Xenovia narrows her eyes.

Well there's a lot I don't know about him, included that I'm not the only reincarnated beast. To think that out there beasts with human souls beside me exist. I wonder how many of them is in the same cloth as that bastard Alpha werewolf.

God of Beast just what is he trying to do?

"You're the same as him? A marked beast?"

 _'Yeah, but no way I'm gonna do the same as him.'_ I declare.

"Yes we know that." Xenovia smiles.

She then pokes at my bulge with her boot. Um why is she so weird?

"When the time comes… You need to stay away from the demon." Xenovia says one last time before she goes back to the town.

But why? She doesn't look like she will give me an answer so I can't do anything but to return to Rias and Akeno.

The trip to home is sooner than I expect. Everything is back to normal as I tend to the garden and do trivial works everyday. The pay to the quest is grand. Though Akeno has stopped playing around with me ever since we returned from that town it's still fine. I can take it slowly. When I'm rich enough to build my own house and have a good career I will try to date her.

Akeno knows I go to the succubus brothel weekly but I have no idea if Rias and Shuri know about it too. Women have great instinct so perhaps they will figure out sooner or later but meh, my dick needs attention.

When I come to the brothel the owner pulls me into her room. Fuck yeah special service. There's another succubus inside. The owner introduces her as a 2nd class citizen succubus who's interesting in me. Well free sex is free sex so that's good.

"Have you ever thought of going to the capital Lilith?" She asks me when we enjoy the aftermath.

 _'No, I think my life here is good enough.'_

"Is that so? Hm you know I have a few friends who would be interested in this." She playfully caresses my dick.

An orgy with many succubus… Why not? I nod to her and she tells me that we will be going to the capital Lilith tomorrow. When I return home I tell everyone there's this job that requires me to go to by myself. Akeno narrows her eyes for a second but says nothing while Rias asks me how long. I didn't ask the succubus so I estimate it's around 2 months.

That night Akeno sucks me dry, or as dry as she can. Her libido is literally on par with a succubus, if it's not for my four enhanced balls I will be dead for sure.

The next day after packing my stuffs I wave goodbye to everyone then go to the local teleportation hub to meet that succubus (her name is Forlia by the way). Since she's a servant to a noble so getting a ticket to the capital is not hard.

Lilith here I come!

AN: The later chapters will contain more disturbed content.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own HSDxD and gain no profit from this writing.

Chap 6

The teleportation circle sends us to another one located in the capital Lilith. I recall that Rias once said if I want to go to the capital I should take the road and not the teleportation hub. I guess I will do it later when I'm done with Forlia's promised orgy, can't wait to see how good it would be.

"Welcome to the capital Lilith. The best and biggest city of the world!"

Even the teleportation room we appear in is much bigger than the one back at home, at the first glance I know they use many kind of rare metals and jewel for decoration. There are many teleportation rooms for travelers, the nobles and military use different teleportation rooms than the civilian's ones.

When we go out after checking in at the reception I feel uncomfortable. For some reasons it's like harder to breathe here. Forlia sees my discomfort and explains that the Demon Realm is filled with a special type of miasma. A normal human will die within 5 minutes if he comes in without proper preparation. However since I'm a beast my body can naturally adapt to this environment after some times. Naturally demon can live in this miasma no problem.

The teleportation hub is located at the outskirt so we hire a transport to go to the entrance of the city. From the window I can see the tall wall along with watch towers. Soldiers in full armor working on huge ballistas, catapult and such. It gives out the vibe of an impregnable fortress when we reach the checkpoint in front of the gate.

The guards carefully check out the ID of Forlia. Since 3rd class citizen is not allowed in the capital Forlia has my ID upgrade into a temporary 2nd class, it will benefit me certain privileges but I have to serve under Forlia. Well it can't be helped, I'm really curious of the capital so I will play along with her.

The town back home is impressive but compares to this city it's like a rural, poor, undeveloped village. Everything is so overwhelming. Just from here I can see rows to rows of high gothic-like buildings faraway. The street is clean, the people wears expensive clothes like common outfits. Like the town back home the capital also runs on mana, though everyone here has Mana Access for sure.

"We're currently at District 0th where non-noble lives. The capital has total of 12 districts, from District 1st to 7th is the Districts of Pleasure. District 8th to 10th belongs to the Pillar while the entire District 11th is the royal land, if you go in randomly the guards can kill you on sight so be careful." Forlia explains.

"First let's go to my house to drop the luggage."

Even though she says 'house' it looks like a small 2 floor mansion, it even has 3 maids to take care of the household. I wonder how high her income is.

"Come on let's go. My friends hasn't arrived yet, I will notify you when they come. In the mean time I will show you the capital."

Our destination is the District of Gluttony. Because the city is so huge Forlia has to ride a horse but I can follow her easily. There are many more types of transportation like mana-carriage or inter-city teleportation stations. This district is a paradise for the gourmet. Just right at the gate there's a restaurant where they serve foie gras at cheap price.

"Due to the talent of the Pillar food has never become a problem anymore. You can go around eating anything people show you but never wander around the noble area, if the noble is offended they can kill you anytime they want. The same goes to every other districts."

I nod at Forlia's word while enjoying my meal. I can't believe these high class dishes are so dirt cheap. After having my lunch (according to Forlia, I can't tell because there's no sun in this place.) we go to the District of Wrath. Before my eyes is a huge colosseum, standing 30m from here and I can still hear the cheering inside.

"The District of Wrath is where people fight and kill, they hone their skills and plan out their tactics to dominate the arena. The winners receive lots of money after a fight and the monthly champion will have a chance to join a Pillar's private army if he's lucky enough."

Though this colosseum is not the only one, there must be like dozens of them in this district. Each one has different theme and types of fighters from what I see. Following Forlia we go into one where they're hosting a special event.

"Sairaorg! Sairaorg! Sairaorg!"

In the middle of the arena is a man in his twentieth. His body is like a slab of steel given muscles and life. His opponents are cowering in fear of the man and with one step he punches them through the wall like nothing.

Impressive. I doubt I can take on someone like that. He is so powerful I can see the aura forming around his body like an invisible armor.

"That's Sairaorg Bael, he's a noble though sometimes he comes here to participate in the tournament. An exception among his peers. What we're seeing here is just his physical strength. I heard that his bloodline power is even more fearsome than that."

 _'Bloodline power?'_

"Every Pillar has bloodline power that makes their names. The Bael trademark power is a vortex of darkness that consumes everything while Phenex has boundless regeneration just to name a few." Forlia explains.

Amazing. But then what about Rias? I thought maybe she has some hidden power too. Or perhaps she's not a noble so she doesn't have such power.

The fight ends fast as Sairaorg blows through the arena like a hurricane. The crowd goes wild when he beats everyone while closing his eyes and using one arm.

"There's some accept beasts. Do you want to try your luck? You must have more beside that meat tool."

Hell yeah! I might be able to earn some if I know where to draw the line. Though I write to Forlia that I will visit those colosseum later. We leave the District of Wrath to continue the tour.

Next is what I have been waiting the most: The District of Lust. Hot and sexy women walking around like nothing, there are brothels everywhere and even high class ones. Forlia gives me a special ticket that allows me to go to any brothel is a span of a week for free.

Of course I'm not gonna let this chance go.

In a mere week my living standard rises high. In the morning I wake up with Forlia gives me head, the maids would prepare breakfast and then I will go to the colosseum to bash some heads, I even get to kill two marked beasts. The participants are strong but with my experience on top of my brawling skill I kill them all to earn the prize. I become pretty rich (10 gold coins for each victory). No need to mention the District of Lust because soon the neighborhood of succubus owned brothels know me and my dick. They become aroused and flirt with me when I come into their brothels.

Honestly I'm fine with this. Even if Forlia's friends wouldn't come then I can take my time here.

Hm? Isn't that Sona? I try to wave at her but she seems to be busy. Sona gives me a glance and lets out a shocked expression on her face as she walks toward me.

"Ise? What are you doing here!?"

She seems to be angry. What's the matter?

 _'I'm taking a tour at the capital.'_ Well I can't tell here I'm here for an orgy.

"Go home. Now. Look I can't waste my time anymore but you must go home. Do not under any circumstance stay at the capital." Sona warns me before taking her leave in hurry.

Geez what's wrong with her? I'm not allowed to enjoy things here? Akeno already knows I'm visiting a brothel back there so even if they know I'm dicking around it's no big deal. Besides I get to learn more about women to become better in bedding Akeno once I'm rich.

Speaking of which I should enter a monthly tournament to earn the big money too. I will return home later after 3 months and then buy a house to surprise everyone. If it's possible I will try to convince Akeno to move here after I confess to her.

Besides the District of Gluttony, District of Wrath and District of Lust I have a chance to visit the District of Greed. To say it is the most fabulous district is an understatement. It is essentially the biggest shopping zone in this world. There are so many things that I haven't seen before ranging from clothes to animals, shit they even have a flying ship or robot (they call it Tactical Battle Armor) that you can go in to control! Though I don't have enough to buy neither. I will just get this pair of cool looking horseshoes to replace the old one and this small clock to know what time it is. In the Demon Realm there's no sun but a moon so you can guess it's day or night.

Oh oh this bow looks great! It is the same size as my birthday present… I guess this is the place where Rias got the bow for me. Speaking of which I should probably buy some protection gears, I'd like the entire set of armor but I don't have enough for now. I will save my money to buy it.

Onto the District of Sloth it is a place for lazy people. They have maids and butlers for every single person here, they will do your works from brushing teeth to taking care of your pets with a cheap price. The people of district look like they never come out of their houses. They have everything done and don't even need to lift a finger.

Well I'm not in a mood for this so I leave the district. Next is the District of Envy, I wonder what I can do there.

If there's something that catches my eyes that is the people in the District of Envy are beautiful, like the majority of population according to my observation are already above the standard but here they're standing out even more than others. I also notice that there's a pendant on their necks, I don't think it's the fashion trend since I don't see this type of accessory in other districts.

Huh? Isn't that Sairaorg Bael? Why is he here? No wait there are two-three of him!?

Seeing my confused state the woman in front of some sort of shop comes to me.

"Is this your first time at the District of Envy?" She asks.

I nod, still confused by the sight of multiple people with the same appearance.

"Then come with me." I follow her into the shop.

The interior of the shop looks like a clothing shop, except there's no clothes but lots of changing rooms.

"This is the place where you can become what you always want, or possess something you always want to have. 10 silver coins for a day."

Well no hurt to try. After paying the shopkeeper she gives me the same pendant I saw earlier. I step into one changing room and see a huge mirror covered under a veil. There's a guide board written in demon characters on my left.

Remember to put on and Never remove your pendant.

Press the Blue stone for Appearance.

Press the Green stone for Clothes.

Press the Red stone to Change.

Press the White stone to Reset.

… Okay. I pull the string connects to the veil to put it away and then press the blue stone. At first what's in the mirror is my reflection but in time it becomes something else and finally I see me-the human me in my previous life!

How is this possible!? What's going on here!? The image in the mirror doesn't stop at that, my body gains 6 pack rock hard abs, my dick is significantly bigger and longer. My face becomes more handsome. It is literally the perfect Issei Hyoudou if he was a human.

Then… I press the red stone. The me in the mirror flashes and when it dies down I find out my body changes into what was in the mirror. I have become the perfect human!

"Awesome!"

Huh?

"I-I can talk again?"

This is so much better than I expected, not only I become human again but also regain the ability to talk. This is so great! If it's possible I will show this me to the girls, they will become less disgusted to the beast that was.

I pick a good looking suit in the catalogue and the mirror flashes it on me. I'm so eager to do stuffs in my human form. When I come out the shopkeeper is slightly surprised at my chosen appearance.

"I thought you would choose one of the nobles." She points at the image of Sairaorg and this white hair guy, I must admit he's rather handsome.

"That's the White Prince Vali Lucifer, he's really popular with the ladies. If you change into his appearance lots of people will flock to you." The shopkeeper jokes.

Well it's not like I have the desire to become someone else so I just shrug my shoulders.

"Okay before you leave the shop there are three things you must remember: First after 24 hours you will lose this appearance along with the clothes, second under no circumstance you are allowed to hide the pendant, you must always wear them on your neck. Finally if you go out the wall of the capital or anywhere that only nobles are allowed you will lose your appearance and clothes."

"Okay got it."

She then whispers into my ears.

"In case you're willing to spend 10 more silver coins I can arrange one of our employees to turn into someone you like. Of course if he or she is in the banned list then you can't leave the shop with our employee."

"Wait can you explain what's a banned list?"

"Simply put some nobles aren't comfortable seeing people change into them so they make that banned list to forbid others to change into them in the District of Envy. I have the list here in case you want to avoid."

"No need, the person I want isn't a noble."

10 more silver coins and 10 more minutes I walk out the shop with 'Akeno', my stuffs are put in a big bag I carry with me. Of course she only has the appearance, her voice and personality are different from the real one but this is fine. I can practice dating so when the time comes I will not make her disappointed.

We go to the District of Gluttony for a meal. I will try to guess which dishes a girl would like and test out if my humor sense is working well. We then move to the District of Greed to shop, of course I'm the one paying. The date generally goes well and so far 'Akeno' hasn't shown any negative expression.

At the end of the date we come to the District of Sloth and rend a house. Since my human body's genital is different from my beast form I try my best to please her in bed. We have sex and 'Akeno' seems to be satisfied with my performance. The next day we return to the shop at the District of Envy before the pendant wears off.

"That was fun. If it's possible please come here again." 'Akeno' says.

"Thanks."

"I'm surprised that a Bullman can be this intelligent, is it just you or other beasts dream of becoming human too?"

"I have no idea."

I only want to become human because I was one in my previous life. Feral beasts will do what feral beasts do.

"Is that so? Maybe one day I will try to become a beast too, being human sometimes can be boring."

"You're a human? Seriously? I thought you're a demon or something."

"Ha ha no I'm a human. In fact half of the people here are human."

I see. That's a surprise. Doesn't demon hate human and vice-versa? Well I don't really care about that now so I return the pendant and change back to my default beast form. When I go home Forlia scolds me a bit for sleeping outside without telling her. The good news is her friends have arrived and they're just as hot as her.

Now onto the biggest event: The promised orgy!

"Here comes your treat Ise! The waiting is finally over."

And then they come to worship my dick, all 6 succubus. Needless to say that is the best sex in my life ever since I'm reincarnated into a Bullman. If I don't have these wonderful abilities I doubt Forlia would invite me into her mansion and call her friends over like this.

"Isn't that nice Ise? To be served by many hot bitches like us."

I can only moo to Forlia as she rides me.

"You can live like this Ise… You can have sex as much as you want…"

Her voice becomes more and more hazy, I feel like I'm dropping into a swamp of pleasure and that's fine, I don't see anything wrong with it.

"If only you obey me." Forlia commands, her eyes flash and a magic circle appears under me but I could careless about that when my dick is about to explode.

We cum at the same time and then the only thing I know is that I must obey her.

"Good night you beast."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own HSDxD and gain no profit from this writing.

Chap 7

The plan is completed. Forlia tells her friends to stay at her mansion if they want but they better leave in three days.

"It saddens my heart that he was picked by a noble, otherwise I'd like to keep him for myself."

"We will miss his cock."

"Think you can smuggle him out time to time for us Forlia?"

But the succubus doesn't answer her friend, she simply enters the bath with the Bullman to clean up the aftermath. She has to be professional before her master.

"Come one let's go." Forlia says after the Bullman looks good.

"Moo…"

Obey. Obey. Obey.

Do what she says.

Obey. Obey. Obey.

Do what she says.

Obey. Obey. Obey.

Do what she says.

Such is the thought going through the brain of the Bullman named Ise. He is the abnormality among his kind, he's too smart for a beast. Yet his intelligence right now is but a tool that does nothing but to follow the decision that doesn't belong to him.

Common beasts or other creatures can be tamed and mindcontrolled in normal circumstance but it's not possible to hypnotize or mindcontrol someone with high will power like this Bullman here, even if he's a beast and likely to revert to his feral instinct under stressful condition. Forlia has to take several steps ahead to lower down his guard and hack in his mind when she orgasms-that is when a succubus is at her climax point of power. The orgy with her friends is also one of a big factor in the plan to trap the Bullman in her palm. Now he is but a walking piece of disposable meat. Forlia can't blame him for his dumb mind, after all who would decline an invitation to the capital by a succubus?

Under the sky that never sees the sun is the heart of the Demon Realm: The capital Lilith. Bigger than any city in Human Realm the capital captures what the life of the noble demon is. Protected by 3 layers of gigantic walls with giant automatic-ballistas which fire elemental bolts in the average of 10 shot a second, more than a hundred thousands of troopers with Mana Access ability allows them to equip mana weaponry, they are strong, tough, learn and train faster than their human army counterpart. Each defense battalion is led by a militaristic servant who is specialized in combat and tactics. They have enough food to feed the entire demon race and their servants even if the capital is under siege for 5 centuries, this is assuming they stop planting crops and just let the livestocks live naturally.

The Demon King is Rizevim Lucifer-under his reign is the 6 Hell Generals from Lucifugus, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Mammon and Belphegor. Together they rule the Demon Realm. Though none of them are the original as they all perished in a war a long time ago, they are the heir and heiress who inherit the position of their ancestors.

While the Pillar has estate here they usually live in their own territory. If the master doesn't have some works in the capital he would want Forlia to herd the Bullman to his own town.

Forlia the succubus leads the Bullman Ise into the grand castle of the noble she serves. Instead of going to the master room she goes down the basement underground.

"I have brought him back here master."

The man inside seems to be in his thirtieth if someone just takes a glance at him. The truth is he's already more than a hundred years old, but in the demon's eyes he's still a youngster who better knows not to cause trouble for everyone. The man stands up, he walks around the Bullman, looking up and down. Needless to say he's excited about this special creature.

"Ah the Bullman one of your friends wrote to you?"

"Yes, she thought you would be interested in him so she told me to come to her brothel in the territory of Gremory to check him out."

"He's more handsome than I thought, certainly better than the Minotaur in the District of Wrath."

"Of course master. Unlike Minotaur Bullman has a face with eyes, nose, mouth and chin 95% similar to a human. Their horns and ears are of a common bull but slightly better in practical usage. This is the reason why most people feel less gross when they buy a Bullman as a slave. In combat situation the Bullman would be a bit weaker than a Minotaur in the same weight."

"He's over 2m, body built like veteran warrior. Very good indeed. But that's not the only thing I want to know. You succubus is only good for that one thing so tell me about the semen examination result you did on this beast." The master demands.

"His semen is of decent quality. Successful insemination rate is 71%, better than an average human. As a mutated Bullman he has 4 balls in his nutsack which not just double the sperm production but can produce more semen than a common one each day. He can release the same amount of semen as 4 mature, lusty Bullman who are in their rutting season. During my copulation with him I also detected a special component in his semen which acts like natural addictive body fluid."

The master's eyes shine up when he hears that.

"To think he born naturally with all of those... So you're saying that if someone drinks his semen they will become addicted to it?"

"Not just consuming the semen, receiving the semen inside the vaginal and anal will yield the same result. Rubbing it on the skin will have the same effect but less so." Forlia explains in details.

"Fascinating! We need to test it immediately."

The master then commands the Bullman to follow after him deep into the dungeon. When they arrive at a cell with 4 female human in scanty clothing he orders the Bullman to step inside.

"They are…?"

"New type of Neo-Human Forlia. These are the prototype from the Human Farm that I have to spend quite a bit to get my hands on. Unlike the Generation VI that specializes in combat these Neo-Human are bred and engineered to breed with any species. They're also double as warriors so the offspring will be strong and healthy."

Neo-Human. The result from heavy collaboration research and development after several centuries after the Great War. The Hell General Asmodeus proposed an idea of breeding and magically modifying the human prisoners of war to create a new human as a race to serve the demon. This is called the Human Breeding Project. The other Hell Generals and the Demon King himself were really interested at the proposal and decided to invested lots of time and resources into it. Through trials and errors the demon finally manages to create a more 'evolved' race compares to the normal human. To prevent rebellion and unexpected crisis the Hell Generals had pushed many laws and rules upon the artificially bred human.

Nowadays the Neo-Human are completely loyal to the Demon King, the Hell Generals and the Pillars. They are stronger, tougher, can absorb knowledge and train faster and more beautiful than any human. Years of careful selective breeding has given all the Neo-Human Mana Access to use the weaponized mana tools. They are the backbone force, the born 2nd class citizens who will fight and defend the Demon Realm till their last breath. They're treated fairly well, their wealthy status is as good as any decent noble in the Human Realm. The Demon Realm and their wonders can support all of their necessities. Furthermore some of the very best is recruited to become military captains or demon tech researchers. But that's not the true purpose of this project.

Half a century ago the Hell Generals have sent the Neo-Human to infiltrate the society within the Human Realm to gain and rise up to important positions. When the time comes the Neo-Human will strike within and the demon will conquer the Human Realm in one swoop. After that everyone will live in peace. No one will be left to hungry, famine, disease or petty war. All will attain happiness under the rule of the demon.

Such is the ambition of the rulers of the Demon Realm.

The master orders the Neo-Human to begin copulate with the Bullman. However the succubus stops her master.

"Master, there's something I want to say."

"What is it Forlia?"

"As a succubus there's this feeling when I had sex with the Bullman. His semen is supposed to be much, much more than what the examination gave me."

"How so?"

"Even though his semen production capability is high it can be more. The same goes to his addictive fluid, if it's not for my succubus power I wouldn't find out it has addictive component. I can only guess that this Bullman has suppressed the production of his semen along with the addictive effect unconsciously."

"Let me get this straight. You are telling me this beast chooses to reduce the quality and speciality of his sperm? A Bullman that only knows to fight, work and breed unconsciously wants to become lesser in breeding?"

"That is what I assume, master. If a normal human has sex with him she won't be addicted much, she will feel that her body wants to taste his semen more but she can stop it anytime she wants."

"Like good wine, once you taste it you want more but you can stop whenever you want. Unbelievable!" The master says. He bites his fingernail for a few minutes, it's his habit whenever he's deep in thought.

"Can we order him to unleash all of his sexual potential?"

"I'm afraid it will… create unwanted side-effect if we do it. Certainly we can control him with hypnotizing magic but his will to suppress the effect of his semen is quite high. We might damage his mind if we just push through his consciousness like that." Forlia advises.

"Then we will break it one by one. First let's see how good he is in sex."

The master tells 1 of the Neo-Human to close the door to their cell and begin to copulate with the beast.

"Isn't that an equine type genital? How did he grow one?" The master asks.

"That's why he is the exception among his kin master. Now if you look carefully you will notice that he can enter the Neo-Human's cunt easily. Logically his size should have broken and loosen her inside yet none of that happens here. That is because his genital can magically adjust its girth, length and width to fit in smaller females."

"Interesting…"

Soon the Bullman blasts his semen into the womb of a female after she has come for 3 times. When he pulls out his soaked dick it's still hard. He repeats with the other 3 females until they pass out.

"He has the raw talent to make them cum master."

"That will be useful when we need him to dominate someone." The master mumbles.

The master orders the Bullman and female Neo-Human to repeatedly have sex until they're pregnant with his sperm. The master understands if he does it harshly then the Bullman would be broken therefore he orders Forlia to watch over the Bullman and commands him to become a more savage beast who just wants to impregnate and enslave as many females as he can using suggestion. This way the Bullman will become less broken and the master will get to see how powerful his addictive sexual fluid can be, it is within his expectation that the addictive component inside the semen of the Bullman will increase over the time through this method.

Due to the almost limitless libido the Bullman can have sex 10 times a day and still up to more performance. After 3 days the master has Forlia examine the Bullman's semen again and this time results in overall increase of his semen quality, he can easily impregnate any normal human female with a few times having sex. His semen is also becoming more addictive. Forlia believes it will reach its peak after a month.

To test how effective the Bullman's semen is the master has a maid drinks the semen then after 3 days he has her figure out which one among 20 jugs of semen belongs to the Bullman. It amuses him that the maid immediately picks the correct one and gulp down hungrily. The maid then also sent to the dungeon to become the Bullman's breeding slave.

Even though the Bullman lives in a dungeon cell he is treated like a royal stud. Everyday he is feeded with 4 meals and all of them are what the richest men in the Human Realm can afford if they spend their fortunate like water. But in the Demon Realm even the 2nd class citizens in the capital can do that on a whim. With the advanced demon technology and research from the Castle of Knowledge the demon has long achieved what their stomach want. Shark fins, foie gras, lobster, even gold leaf are considered "daily dishes" to them. The same goes to the Neo-Human mating partners of the Bullman, they have a doctor who examine them every three day to ensure they will be healthy mothers. Even the cell has a bathroom and toilet to be used any time.

One week after the Bullman fucked the Neo-Human they show the sign of pregnancy. To maintain the health of the mothers the Bullman is told to leave them alone and only come back to feed them his semen once every three days, rough sex is forbidden and if the Bullman wants Forlia will suck it up for him.

Sometimes the master lets the Bullman works out his muscles to keep them hard and fit. He really enjoys seeing the Bullman fights one on one against a Minotaur. Minotaur meat is also one of the best beef so the Bullman can cook or eat it raw depends on how he wants it. Needless to say the master is impressive with the strength of the Bullman. If he ever has a chance he will use the Bullman as his gladiator in one of the colosseum inside the noble area. There are many things more interesting than the ones everyone can come in.

3 weeks later the Neo-Human give birth to the Bullman's children, though the master is disappointed to find out that the Bullman spawns don't have the same quality as he thought. They are totally common Bullman, they don't know how to or learn to communicate like human and the genital of them are a shame compares to their father.

What is the problem? The master recalled back then when he heard the news of the Bullman he thought if he could breed an army of strong and virile Bullman he can use them to harass the Human Realm. He heard that another Pillar member is creating demonic crystals to empower orcs but that's lame. He never likes goblin, orc or troll and they're too ugly to his taste. He wants to build a beast army to rampage in the Human Realm under his name too! If only he knows what's wrong with the Bullman's children.

The master is not someone who is great at analyzing or magical engineering. This is something he doesn't want to admit but deep down he is jealous at others who gain more success than him in this department, especially Diodora Astaroth, his latest chimera work is fantastic. Who would have thought you can combine a spider, a scorpion and a centipede to become a unholy killing machine? The master doesn't want to ask for help. Asking others for help is a sign of weakness and impotent, as a noble he can't do that.

Still he has hope for the maid who came late into the cell but turns out the child is a common Bullman too, on top of that it doesn't have Mana Access which both parents have. The master becomes more and more irritated at the Bullman, now he looks at it as if the beast is a failure piece of trash who refuses to obey his order.

Soon the master becomes bored and the Bullman is left there in the cell, with no further order to have sex the Bullman just sits there idly. The Neo-Human females who bear his children casually fuck him when they're horny while the spawns of the Bullman are sent to the colosseum to be living practise targets.

As for Forlia she doesn't waste her time in using the Bullman as manwhore. When the master isn't looking she moves the Bullman out of the castle to one of her friends' brothel. Needless to say the Bullman becomes very popular after a few times of demonstration. If only Forlia could convince her master to let her have the Bullman then she can sell him at a very high price at an auction, even more if there's a female noble who wants a forbidden taste. Yet she wouldn't dare to do it, not for now. If the master suddenly has some new ideas to work with the Bullman then her suggestion would annoy him. Forlia has learned not to annoy a noble a long time ago.

Still she has no problem sneaking some of her richer friends into the castle to have an orgy with the Bullman. Forlia isn't a poor succubus but increasing her society connection is absolutely necessary in her mind and if there's an easy method to do it then she would have it her way.

Like usual when the master is out of the castle she brings her friends to the dungeon where the Neo-Human females are worshiping the beast.

It should be fine. The Bullman would listen to her order and process to fuck the brains out of her customers. Only this time in the middle of sex he roars and crushes a skull of his partner.

It happens too fast, none of them were prepared for this. They all come here to enjoy the carnal pleasure of life. Not to be murdered by a crazy beast. It's only when all the people beside the Bullman is killed that Forlia comes to her sense, she tries to order the Bullman to stop but the magic doesn't work. Fortunately for her the bars are strong enough to hold the berserking beast in his cell while he screams and rages on. Fear for her life Forlia simply escapes the dungeon.

It's until the master returns the castle that he hears of the scream. He has long forgotten that he has a Bullman in his dungeon. The master rushes to the scene only to see the Bullman screaming in the midst of blood and flesh, apparently he has gone insane from all the sex and mindcontrol. Among the pile of corpses he can see the remain of some succubus and the Neo-Human who were once bear the Bullman's children.

With no hesitation the master unleash a huge amount of demonic power and throws it at the Bullman, the beast is knocked out immediately, it's a miracle that he's still one piece after such attack. As the smoke rising from his body the master takes one last glance at the useless broken scum.

"Clean this place. I don't want to see the beast anymore." The master orders the maid coming up behind him. She nods and processes to do her job. The master then goes back to his room, uncaring of what happened.

The maid approaches the Bullman with caution, she carefully carry the Bullman out of the mess and treats his wound. The Bullman wants to say something but the pain is numbing his sense, he can do nothing but let the maid helps him.

"It's okay Ise. I'm here to save you." The maid whispers into the Bullman's ear. She then reveals her true form to him.

The beast recognizes that voice, it is one of his important friends! She has come here faking herself as a maid to save him! Once again he tries to open his mouth but no word comes out of it.

"Remember Ise, you cannot stay in the Demon Realm anymore. You must hide yourself somewhere else, the Human Realm is not safe either. I'm sure one day you will find a place where you can call home." She then feeds the Bullman some kind liquid to boost his healing factor.

After the maid makes sure the Bullman is no longer in critical condition she puts him into a cargo, another maid pushes that cargo out of the dungeon and then out of the castle.

"Goodbye Ise. I wish you luck."

The Bullman is still unconscious even when he's in the teleportation hub. The other maid then takes the Bullman in the cargo to the border of the Human Realm and Demon Realm, she hides him inside a cave and seals it with magic. When the Bullman wakes up he can unseal and go out. She also leaves him his bow and quiver along with some food.

When everything's done she returns to the capital while the Bullman is still falling deep in his nightmare.

AN: Originally I planned to skip the mindfuck part and go straight for the enslaved life of Issei but I want to introduce the capital Lilith too so here we are. Also this was supposed to be more edgy and angtsy, like the master puts Issei into a machine to milk his semen to make drug, Diodora borrows Issei to turn him into a chimera and has him kill his children in a colosseum to test out how strong he is but eh, I don't think too much edgy is a good thing for anyone.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own HSDxD and gain no profit from this writing.

Chap 8

I'm still alive. That's the most important thing. The memories when I was in that cell… They are still there, lingering in my head but I will be fine. I am alive, not dead. I can work this out. I am fine. If I can just focus on the fact that I AM STILL ALIVE then my mind can kindly forget everything else for a moment and then I will be fine.

…

I'm scared. Where did it go wrong? Why did it happen to me? What have I done to be deserved this kind of life? It is too much to ask for a simple life?

But then when I think about it I can't have a normal life. A beast cannot have a life of a human.

But no matter how I think about it it's all my fault. It was me who accepted the invitation in the first place. If only I told them I would go to the capital they would give me clues. I should have known better to listen to Sona when she warned me, if only I returned home sooner then none of this would happen.

This is all my fault. It is none other than my juvenile thinking that leads me to where I am now. I have no one to blame but myself.

I wish all of this was just a dream. A never-ever nightmare. I will wake up somehow and everything will be fine again. I will stop peeking at the female changing room, I will study hard, I will work part time to buy my own things and not ask for allowance from my parents.

It will be absolutely great if someone just kills me right here and I become a human again.

"Pathetic."

What do you say?

"Are you deaf? I guess you are because you are so pathetic."

What do you know? WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?

"Fine. You're free to be a pathetic crybaby who can't do anything right. If you can please do me a favor and kill yourself so when the God of Beast has important works to do you won't become a burden to him."

… I can't.

"Huh? Well maybe your pathetic brain has some use. After all not all beast survived the blessing of the God of Beast."

The blessing of the God of Beast? What do you mean by that?

"Remember when your mind is free of mental shackle and you only saw blood? That world of hurt when the only thing that can subside it is to lash out at everything around you."

I was put under a spell that mindcontrol me but for some reasons I broke it out and then.. The raging back then when I just… killed them all. That is the blessing of the God of Beast.

"Correct. Once in awhile the God of Beast will give his power to every marked beast, be it a whelp or half-dead one. This process however will drive them crazy for 7 hours, they will lash out at everything be it their families or enemies. But this is the rule of nature, if you're not strong then you will be killed. Well you can say that luck is a huge factor in this process though."

The 10 legs lizard is sneering at me.

"To think you're so lucky that the demon not bother to kill you and there's someone to save you afterward. Perhaps the God of Beast has made the right choice. Luck matters in life."

Enough of that tell me what does this blessing do to me?

"You were bathed in his magnificent presence. You are no longer a Marked Beast, now you are a War Beast. First you will receive 15 years of lifespan. You're vastly superior to other marked beasts, with sufficient growth you will rival even high-class dragons and all of your abilities can potentially upgrade to one tier higher. But in return you will no longer gain abilities from other marked beasts or War Beast."

Doesn't sound bad, in total I can live up to 35 years. I guess I will have to live without shape-shifting then. A fair trade. Tell me, is there other levels beside War Beast? I'm curious on how high this can go on.

"There are only 3 levels: Marked Beast, War Beast and Elder Beast. Elder Beast is the direct servant of the God of Beast and only the strongest can become one. Looking at you I see you have no chance to become as strong as me so just enjoy whatever the God of Beast is generous enough to give you. Oh and since you have become a War Beast you will be granted one ability of your choice."

An ability of my choice… I wish for time travel. I'd like one to correct my mistakes please.

"You're free to try that. I will prepare a nice hole to bury your ashes afterward."

Bastard.

I wake up after that. Checking my body I see several bandages warping around me, the wound under them is healed so I take them out. The process of transforming into a War Beast must have healed every wound when it's over. There's something different, I can feel it in my blood, I guess I have become slightly stronger than before.

So a War Beast huh. This doesn't comfort me anyhow. I'm still a Bullman so yeah.

I check the supply, there's this mana water bottle which will produce pure water if you inject mana in, a mana torch, some salted bacon pieces, some potatoes. The money pocket contains 100 gold coins, 100 silver coins and 100 copper coins, all of them are real. This is my old bow back when I was hunting in the Human Realm, the present from Rias and my ID must be in Forlia's mansion.

Rias. It was her who saved me back there. There could be none other than she with her unique red hair. Even though all I did was giving in my lusty desire she still helped me. I'm so ashamed for my immature actions. I couldn't see the face of the other person but when I find out I will thank her too.

I can't kill myself now, Rias has risked herself to save me so I can't forfeit my life. My life is indebted to Rias so I must somehow pay back this debt. She told me to leave the Demon Realm though and the Human Realm is not safe either. I recall of the rumor that Vatican was preparing to summon Heroes from another world, if I'm correct then they would be people from a modern world who come here to fight against the evil like those isekai novels I read in my past life. Which is very, very different to me who was slightly less lucky.

Xenovia also once told me not to stay with the demons, she must have known about it back then. There will be a war so nowhere is safe. I have a sudden urge to return to the home I once lived to see if everyone is alright. As long as I act smart they shouldn't check my ID, hopefully.

I pick up the package and leave the cave, the sealing can be undone with mana so I have no trouble with that. Furthermore my mana capability is even better now, I can feel my mana pool is larger than before. I extend my hand and focus on summoning mana, a huge ball of power appears before my palm, I then shoot it forward and the ball ends up blowing up several large trees. I believe with more practise and refine I can conjure mana arrows or increase the strength of my attack and defense by coating myself in mana. With the upgraded Mana Access I can do more things now.

My vocal changes too, I can speak human language but the words come out is hard to understand. Like a baby who just learns how to pronounce I will have to start learning again. That's better than I expected, this way I can communicate with others faster. Speaking of this I don't see the notebook and pen in my package, this will be a problem if I don't learn how to speak fast.

Unlike the capital Lilith I can see and feel the sun. It's nice to feel the warm ray of light again. I have no trouble finding food or survive with barely a small meal a day even though I'm bigger than before.

Around a week later I encounter a carriage on the road. My pronunciation has improved a lot, I think it's because I'm a War Beast so I can learn faster on top of my knowledge. I hold up a hand to stop the driver only to see her surprised face when she takes her hat out.

"Ise?"

"A-Aeno!?"

It is none other the black hair girl who stole my heart. Her surprise fades as she jumps down from the carriage and slaps me hard. It doesn't hurt much but then she hugs me.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were when you just gone like that?"

I can see a trickle of tear rolling down on her beautiful face. I hug her back and apologize for the stupid crap I did back then. From inside the carriage Shuri comes out and lets out a fainted smile. Due to my size I can't come in the carriage so I just walk along with them. I can keep up with the horse no problem. Both of them are a bit surprised that I can talk and at the slightly different appearance.

"So wat happenn?"

"It was a month after your promised date to return that we started to worry. Then Sona sent us a letter to ask if you returned and Rias immediately went to the capital. That place… is a disgusting world if you know where to look."

I can only nod to her, ashamed of what I have done.

"Then she made a deal with… Lord Sirzechs. He would locate you while she worked for him. Before the day she teleported to the capital she told us to gather things and moved out of Lord Sirzechs' territory, things would become bloody. That's the last thing we heard from her."

Rias… I wonder what she has to do in order to save me. Once again I can't help but feel grateful to her.

"Wat do u intend to do?" I ask Akeno.

"For now we will move out of the Demon Realm first. We were supposed to use the teleportation hub but the government shut it down and banned all 3rd class citizens to use it. If we weren't fast we might not make it out of Lord Sirzechs' territory."

"I see."

This is without doubt the sign of preparation for war.

"Did you know that the Heroes from another world has been summoned by the Vatican? It's just a matter of time before they push for another war against the Demon Realm and the world will fall into chaos and devastation." Akeno grimaced.

"War brings nothing but dead and destruction Ise. Sons, husbands and fathers will go die for the cause of their nations while the women weep in silence. There will be poverty, there will be famine, there will be a lot of orphans no matter the outcome. Glory only belongs to the strong and high rank while the people suffer for their victory."

Obviously. That's what war brings to everyone. I take a glance at Akeno and her mother Shuri who also listening to our conversation. They're running from a war-to-be to protect themselves.

Speaking of Shuri I recall my mother. I… I miss her, I want to see her again. Now that I think about her I have a bad feeling since she's a hunter she might be drafted into the army. Even though I promise myself we wouldn't meet again I cannot ignore this. Mother chose to save me, she gave birth to me knowing that people would look at her disgustingly. In the darkest hour when she might die to this war I won't let her go down like that. I will find and protect her at all cost.

Yes that's what I will do. And then after making sure mother is safe I will track down and help Rias however I can. Then… Then we will escape somewhere to avoid this war. I still have no clue where to go but I will find out some days.

We stop by at night to have a rest. I still sleep outside since my body size doesn't fit the carriage and I can protect Akeno and Shuri better this way, though the carriage itself has barrier circle and Akeno can set up several layers of alarm and barrier to protect us when we take a rest.

It's in the dead of night when the crescent moon shines upon me that I sense Akeno coming to me, her eyes have a dose of lustful stare.

"Fufufu Ise. A week without women must be terrible for you right."

My body jumps by its own.

Akeno raises her brows when she sees. I force myself to act normal. If a girl comes here to have an affair with you then as a man you cannot reject her like a spineless asshole.

I will be fine. I can do this. I am not a virgin. I am experienced in bedding women, multiple of them at the same time. I have abilities that boost my love-making skill. There is no reason for me to screw up.

"Ise?"

I can do this. I will be fine.

"You-"

IwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefineIwillbefine-

Then something catches my hand and I unconsciously move back. When I realize it's Akeno who just holds my hand a sense of panic spreads through my body.

"Ise… What happens? You-You're crying."

I didn't know that my face is wetted by the warm tear. I can't stop crying. Even though I try my best to hold back the memory keeps playing in my mind, flashing back and forth as the voice seeps into me.

 _What a good meat toy!_

 _Can we keep him forever?_

 _… Let's get that dick!_

 _He will always serve us. The rest of his life is here in this cell!_

"I-I will leave you alone if you're not comfortable." Akeno then leaves and returns to the carriage while I keep crying like a baby. I'm so fucking useless. Can't even apologize to her properly.

The next few days we don't talk much, I'm not looking forward to it either. The mood is quite heavy and I discover that my boner is pretty dead.

I feel like I want to commit suicide.

My body becomes tired more and more as we come closer to the border of the Demon Realm. This is it. I can never become functional in bed again. It might be better though. Someone like Akeno should be better off without me. I'm a useless beast that deserves nothing anyway.

That night when I'm picking some of the greener grass to chew I see Shuri comes to me.

"Ise, mind if I stayed here?"

My body recoils on its own but again I force it down and nod to her. She then smiles gently and simply lays next to me. A tingle of uncomfortable slowly creeps through my body so I move away. However I'm caught by Shuri's surprisingly strong grip as she drags me back next to her.

"You're not going to run away like a coward Ise. I expect better from a man my daughter has a crush on."

I gulp down and just lets her do whatever she wants to me.

The first night is terrible. I can't sleep at all when I sense a woman next to me. The memory haunts me all night long. My mental health is in bad shape in the next morning.

The second night is still the same as the first. Even though I know Shuri wouldn't harm or treat me like those in the capital I just… I just can't. But she doesn't give up. Shuri keeps laying next to me like that every night after Akeno has fallen deep into slumber and comes back to the carriage just before the sun rises.

But then things change. I can feel it, I no longer cry when Shuri lays next to me with her hands on my body. Slowly I can feel the warm and love from her, it's not the same kind I feel when I bed a whore but something else. It's pure love, the kind of love that can mend any broken heart.

In the 21st night Akeno comes to sleep with us. Shuri to my left and Akeno to my right. At this point I don't have any negative reaction to them anymore. I can sleep soundly and dream a nice dream where I and the girls live happily. It's also a lewd dream so my dick doesn't sleep at all.

"Thanks for everything." I murmur to the wonderful mother.

I feel totally refreshed in the next morning. If it's not for Shuri then I would forever trapped in my demise, although the flashback is still ringing I can shove it down when I have two beauties next to me. I gotta thank Shuri somehow. I don't want to put sex on the list because she will be my mother-in-law so it has to be something else. I hope so. As for Akeno it's obvious.

Shuri kindly tells me that when I'm ready I must tell her what happened back then in the capital. It's easier to shoulder the burden once I share it with someone I can trust. And I will do so, but it's not now. Someday I will, that's for sure.

A familiar feeling comes into me when we pass through a forest. There's a cave shrine nearby.

 _You can have one ability of your choice._

Power matters. If I'm strong then I can protect Akeno and Shuri. If I'm strong then I might break out that mindcontrol spell sooner. If I'm strong then I might be able to do something in this war. Besides the more I think about it the more I have a bad feeling about the God of Beast. There should be more reasons to bring me to this world and have me reincarnate into a beast. I might not be able to fight him one-on-one but having more power at my side is always better.

I need more power, not just for myself but also for the sake of others. I know what to do.

 **[Base abilities]**

-Horns: Have bovine, curved sharp horns.

-Hooves: Run faster on land.

-Strength: Become stronger.

-Durability: Become tougher.

-Heavy Hide: Become tougher.

-Beast tongue: Can speak with animals.

-Marked: Can impregnate female from any races, can absorb abilities from other marked beasts.

 **[Mature abilities]**

Unlimited libido: Always ready for sex.

Hardened Genital: Genital(s) becomes tougher.

Enhanced Horns: Horns become tougher.

 **[Earned abilities]**

-Strong Lungs: Can hold breath.

-Quad Balls: Have 1 more pair of balls.

-Night Vision: See in dark.

-Hunger Killer: Eat less.

-Alpha Blood: Natural leader.

-Agility: Become faster.

-Predator Vision: Hunt easier.

-Horsepower: Become stronger and faster.

-Poison: Produce non-lethal liquid.

-Exoskeleton: Become tougher.

-Claws: Grow claws.

-Missiles: Shoot parts of body.

-Camouflage: Hide easier.

-Tracker: Can track others through smell.

-Dense Muscles: Become stronger and tougher.

-Auto-Fit: Always fit in.

-Mana Access: Access to mana pool.

-Ball Overdrive: Produce more semen.

-Addictive Seed: Semen becomes addictive.

-Carefree: Immune to sex illness.

-Climax Expert: Make others climax easier.

 **[Abilities not claim before the Blessing will be converted to lifespan.]**

 **[Gain 20 years of lifespan.]**

 **[You have survived the Blessing. You are allowed to gain one ability of your choice.]**

 **[Which one will it be?]**

AN: Suggest me an ability for Issei. It shouldn't be overpowered, for example if you suggest Boost then it won't be "Double power for 10 seconds." but "Double power once."


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own HSDxD and gain no profit from this writing.

Chap 9

After confirming the ability I walk out the shrine cave. A sense of confidence rises in me.

I choose Shape-shifting. This one ability was hunted by me years ago yet I couldn't get it no matter how much effort I put in. Even though it might be wiser to take others I think for now this one is what I need the most. Using Shape-shifting I change back to my human form, unlike what I expect I can't immediately change into the body I want, like another animal for example. I can't change into a cat or a dog or just change into them partially which looks horrible. This Shape-shifting ability requires highly detailed and extensive information about what I want to change into. Having being a human in the past and interact with them from time to time allows me to change back into my human form easier.

I leave the genital the way it is though, I think Akeno likes it huge and beastly more. Shape-shifting also doesn't change your size or volume so my human form is pretty huge just like my Bullman form. For now the human form will do, when I have time I will try to how to change into more forms.

Needless to say both Akeno and Shuri are surprised when they see me in this form. Since we're close I tell them about my shape-shifting ability and explain how I can change into human form. They agree that my human form will be helpful when we come and stay in town. Shuri quickly fixes me some simple clothes to wear while I'm in human form. I need a pair of shoes too due to my feet are not hooves when I'm in human form.

We continue to travel inside the Human Realm, occasionally we stop at rural villages to see if we can trade goods with them. Our food storage is plenty but it will need to be restocked if we want to survive for years. The war is coming, I can feel it when we go through villages and see people are gathering whatever they can from food, tools to metal pieces which can be melted to forge into weapons or armors. Sometimes we see a military captain will arrive and draft up young men for their army. It is due to our fast reaction that they don't see us. I don't want to participate in this war as a recruit in human side, at least for now. My objective is to return the debt to Rias so I will escort and protect Akeno and Shuri until we meet again.

Seeing the upcoming war makes me think a lot. We need a safe place to stay. A place where we can call home. I have that place in mind but first I must find my mother. Now that I can change into a human I'm sure we will have no trouble living together again. To find a person in this age is admittedly very difficult, I'm not a good artist so drawing mother's portrait is out. Mother is a good hunter, chance that she's conscripted is pretty high. But when she's at the border of the Demon Realm everything would be too late, I need to find out where she is before that.

I recall that mother's friends mentioned something about a failed quest 4 years ago and she was the only survivor. If I can track down the source of the quest maybe I can figure out where she lives. The problem is such quest can only be given by a large guild which only exists in a city. To move into a city in this time might be a bad idea, especially when both I and Akeno are capable fighters. Chance that we get drafted is pretty high if they ever notice us. Still finding mother is my top priority for now. We will continue to move to larger cities in the Human Realm while avoiding the military force. On our journey Akeno and Shuri don't ask me where we're heading. I'm grateful that they accept my selfish action without questions.

The next week we arrive at a fortress. There are men who are patrolling around, a camp where soldiers rest and practise can be seen. There are signs of destruction on the walls, they're poorly patched. Whatever destroyed those are strong certainly. When we approach the gate we are stopped by the guards. They seem to be very cautious. The procedure to enter the fortress is long so to skip some of it we bribe the guards with food. In this time food seems to be as valuable as money so they accept it quietly. Beyond the wall we see a large town but there aren't many people on the street. The tension is high and silence takes over the town. I can see some of the houses and the street have holes in them as if there were battles not too long ago. The local look at us strangers in nervous and unwelcome eyes. Finding an inn isn't easy as we look like foreigners to them so we have to bribe with money and spice. We settle down for an inn where I hear a rumor from the owner. He said that weeks ago wild beasts from the forest suddenly came to attack the town for no reason. They were bigger and stronger compared to the ones the soldiers usually fought so many people were killed by them. It was only due to the warrior duo that happened to stay in the town at that time the beasts were defeated and the town was saved. Ever since that day people have been in a cautious state. If they don't have anything to do then they will stay at home.

The assault of those beasts must be related to the Blessing that lizard mentioned. If I went crazy to go on a killing spree before then those beasts had gone through the same thing too.

"What should we do Ise?"

"For now let's stay at the inn for a few days. In the meantime I will go hunting in the forest to restock some of our food. We have been spending quite an amount."

The wheat, potato and such from the Demon Realm grow poorly in Human Realm, I have no idea why but since we can't depend on farming anymore I need to secure our food storage. When I meet Rias again I will ask her if she knows about this. Being able to grow lots of food in the time of war is crucial if we want to survive.

The next day when I'm about to leave the fortress for the forest I hear someone call me.

"Ise? Is that you?"

I turn around only to see a familiar face.

"Irina?"

She's the paladin I met months ago. Next to her is her partner Xenovia.

"How do you recognize me?" I'm in my human form. There's no way they can recognize my face because back then I had a bull face.

"You look roughly the same Ise. There are certainly details that don't change when you change your bull head to a human face, your size is quite similar too. How did you manage to do this?" Xenovia tells me.

I whisper to Xenovia about my status as a War Beast while Irina looks at us in confusion. It seems like Xenovia hasn't told Irina about me yet.

"Well anyway what are you doing here? Don't tell me you are the two warriors who beat the crazed beasts weeks ago here?"

"Yeah." Irina looks a bit embarrassed.

"Did the church send you?"

"Um no… Actually we're no longer paladins. We got kicked out." Irina sticks out her tongue.

"It was my fault. They found out that we worked with you guys and one of your members is a demon so they expel us." Xenovia scratches her cheeks.

Oh.

"Sorry." I bow my head to them.

"What's done is done. There's nothing you can do to help us. Besides they got a bunch of Heroes from another world so it's not like their fighting force is reduced. Those Heroes have completed their training, they're ready for war. The pope will lead them in the holy crusade against the Demon Realm. They will be the spear to storm the Demon Lord's castles."

Heroes from another world… I see. So I am the answer from the God of Beast to the God of Light. I am the Beast to oppose the Heroes. Other Marked Beasts are the same as me, human summoned from another world. That silver wolf before is also a pawn of the God of Beast just like me. That explains why he treats this world like a game. I wonder if I will be forced to fight the Heroes in the future...

"We're going hunting. Why don't we go together?" Xenovia asks. I nod my head.

At the end of the day after we have gotten some animals I ask Irina if she knows about a certain failed quest that my mother took with what little details I remember.

"I know! They said that there was only one survivor right? That quest is mentioned by a lot of people when I was still in the Paladins."

Xenovia continues after Irina. "They said that the quest is to kill the Bullman tribe on the Krete mountain. Their chief is a notorious brutal Bullman who has been raiding the local villages and towns. To stop his menace the guild issued a quest to gather a large force of hunters and mercenaries to subjugate him and his tribe. Every female members was given a poison pill to suicide in case they failed since the chief could reproduce with female human. The rest is as you know, they failed the quest and all of them were dead except one."

"Kiyome Abe." Irina has a sad face when she mentions my mother's name.

"She didn't drink the poison pill. That's the sole reason why she is the only survivor. Nobody knows how she escaped but there was rumor that she was seen with a calf Bullman." Irina finishes. "Why do you ask us this Ise…"

I don't know what to answer her but Irina is quick to connect the dots. She then has a shocked expression on her face.

"You… You are…!"

"Yes, Kiyome Abe is my mother Irina. I won't deny it."

Both Irina and Xenovia look at me in wide eyes but soon they recover from the shock. If they don't know me beforehand they wouldn't be this easy on me.

"So you want to find your mother?"

"Yes, I can change into a human form now. I can live with her in peace. Nobody is going to ridicule us." I stress.

"I see." Xenovia nods. "I know the city where your mother lives, I can lead you to that place."

"But what about...?"

"It's not like we have things to do. We're not the Paladins anymore and I think we have a debt to pay." Xenovia adds, Irina does the same as her.

"Thank you you two. It means a lot to me."

I lead Irina and Xenovia back to our inn. Akeno is surprised to see the Paladins but becomes less cautious when she learns that they're no longer Paladins.

"Where's the other one? The redhead I mean." Xenovia asks.

"Unfortunately she has some business to run." Akeno replies. "But I'm sure she will join us later."

With that Xenovia and Irina join our group. Irina suggests to me that since I can change my body if it's possible I should change to a bull. That way people won't notice me. That is very smart of her, I haven't thought of something like that. Well I guess I can change into a bull but that means I won't be able to chat to Akeno and the girls during our travel time. Still I want to master Shape-shifting so it's a start. During our journey we continue to move deeper into the Human Realm. The city mother lives is large, finding her will be hard but I won't give up.

It takes us a month or so to reach that city and we have been moving faster than the usual. We don't stay inside the city because a military captain is ordering a draft. Xenovia has gone ahead to visit the guild, she said that she had some friends so getting information wouldn't be a problem. I hope that mother is still here, if she's not here then I don't know where to find her.

When Xenovia returns I'm the first to greet her.

"How did it go? Is she still here?" I ask.

""No she's not. Apparently the guild has issued another quest to subjugate that Bullman chief, the people participate this time is fewer but your mother determinates to do it this time. They just left the city a day ago."

"I see. Then we can catch up with them."

"Yeah, do you want us to help? I know you're strong but still this won't be easy."

"I understand that it won't be easy but this is something I must do by myself. Please stay here with Akeno and Shuri while I pursue my mother. I promise it won't be long."

"Good luck Ise."

"Thanks Xenovia."

Please stay safe mother. I'm coming for you.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own HSDxD and gain no profit from this writing.

Chap 10

The Krete mountain is a few days walking from the city. From what I know the mountain my mother escaped to when she gave birth to me was not too far from Krete mountain. She took a long road to avoid acquaintances then gave birth to me in secret. Her friends had figured it out though. When I registered my name on the quest I was offered an old horse to catch up with the mercenaries. All the good horses are taken by the military force so I have no intention to take one, saving little money we have is necessary in this time of war.

If I go fast I should be able to reach mother's group before they reach their destination. I can't wait to meet her again. This time I will protect her. When we finally put down this matter we can live together again. No one will point at her and talk behind our backs in disgust.

I run toward Krete mountain following the smell of the group. It takes me a day but finally I can see them. They are taking a break. When I approach them I tell them that I wanted to join the quest too but was too late to go with them. Since their number is low and I'm a big guy they have no problem letting me in after I show them the permission paper from the guild. I quickly look for mother, she's not at the same place as the mercenaries. She must be going hunting. I head toward the nearby forest. It has been years since me parted, I don't remember her scene but I can track down this particular female smell without trouble.

There she is! I see her checking the trail of an animal. She is still the same beauty as I know, except a bit more mature.

"Huh?"

She turns back when I approach her.

"You are…"

Then she bursts into tears and hugs me tightly.

"Ise! You are Ise!"

I return her hug. "Yes it's me mother. I have come back for you."

Mother gently caresses my face. "It's really you. Look at you, bigger and taller than your mother now but how did you become this way?"

"I'm more surprised that you can recognize me instantly." I joke.

"Any mother would be able to recognize her child Ise. Regardless of what happened you are my son and I am your mother, nothing can change it." She hugs me again, pressing her boobs against my chest. "I miss you so much. It has been… 4 years? You must have gone through a lot."

She leads me to a clean place so we can sit down and talk for a bit. I tell her everything I know including my abilities, I keep the incident at demon capital in dark. It's something I don't want mother to worry about. Mother looks at me in the eyes with pain.

"I'm so sorry Ise. I am your mother yet I sold you away like you are an animal and not my son. I was too scared back then. I didn't know what to do and my friends certainly wanted me not to take you back to the city even though we're family. I… I don't know how to make up for you Ise. I'm a failed mother." She looked down at her feet. I can see tear rolling down on her face as she talks to me. I have come to the conclusion that mother should abandon something like me so I don't hate her. If my presence makes her life harsher then I don't mind walking away but it's all different now. When we meet again she doesn't reject me. That's all I want from her. I was afraid that she wants to cut all ties of the past.

"It's not your fault mother… Please don't worry too much about it. We are together again and that's what important." I pat her back.

"You are right Ise." Mother smiles again, I help her clean the tear on her face. Since we have spent all of our break talking we don't go hunting. We walk back to the mercenaries. We will continue to travel to Krete mountain to finish what mother started years ago.

"So why did they put out a similar quest again after the first one?" I ask mother.

"There's news about beasts became crazy, they went on a killing spree regardless of anyone. The guild fears that the Bullman tribe would become more ruthless in their raids so they issue another quest to subjugate them. It's a rushed and half-baked quest. Most of the freelancers are recruited into a mercenary army for the Human Realm so we don't have many people left. We just go with what we got. I'm afraid we don't have a chance to win this time. Still I cannot overlook a quest like this. I have to go back and win." Mother tightens her fist.

"Also if the Bullman tribe became berserk then they would reduce their number so that's our advantage." I nod to her words.

"This time I won't run away." She shows me a small pill, this without doubt is the poison pill that she will have to use if she's captured again.

"You will not use it mother. I will protect you. That beast is not going to harm you." This I swear to myself.

We reach the Krete mountain two days later. I check my bow and arrows again before we head off to the Bullman tribe. According to mother they live in a natural cave. We will have to climb the mountain then enter the cave. The last time the group was ambushed when they entered the cave so this time people are more careful. They have scouts to go ahead and check if there's ambush. Mother and I are in the back to provide support for the frontline fighters. In case there's someone come behind us I can protect mother with my raw strength. When the scouts return they tell us it's safe to advance, apparently there were a lot of Bullman killed during that berserk time so they didn't encounter any Bullman.

There's the foul smell of blood and flesh in the cave when we advance. It seems like they didn't clean it properly and just left the bits there and there. I can see multiple skulls with bovine horns, those must be the killed Bullman of the tribe. The smell increases the more we walk deeper into the cave. Mother was captured before so she knows a bit about this cave. She remembers the path which leads us to the room where the Bullman chief lives. However it has been years so she's not sure if the chief still lives there, or he has been killed. We agree that we should try to kill the chief as fast as possible. Without him the Bullman won't have a leader to lead them, they would fight like feral beasts.

"Although this is quite risky because the Bullman chief is not an easy opponent but we have number on our side. If we can overwhelm him we should pull this off." One of the mercenaries says. A surprise attack could possibly do the job.

It doesn't take us a long time to reach the room of the chief. In front of us is a bunch of human bodies, or what left of them. They have been torn apart, there's blood and bones with little bits of flesh everywhere. The creature who is eating them is huge, his size is of a mature rhino. His horns are wicked black and his muscles are so thick they look so horrendous. Unlike me he isn't bipedal, his arms and legs are of similar length so he must walk on four (he has fingers though). When I observe his appearance I have a bad feeling. I don't know what it is but the Bullman chief shouldn't have this sort of appearance.

"Is this the same Bullman chief?" One of the mercenaries asks, his voice clearly shaken.

"Y-Yes… But he didn't look like this." Mother replies, she too is shocked to see the Bullman chief.

The Bullman chief seems to notice us but he doesn't care. He continues to eat the bodies like we're not in this room. He must be confident that he can kill us all without trouble. I quickly ask mother what kind of Bullman the chief was.

"He's like a normal Bullman except he was slightly bigger and taller. This one right here doesn't look anything like the chief I know except they have bovine features." Mother stops for a second then continues. "He has that same scar on his face… he must be the same Bullman chief before."

I see. I can safely say that this Bullman chief is a being similar to me. A beast that has received the blessing of the God of Beast and evolved into a War Beast. He will be a tough opponent. I'm not sure I can harm him barehand, my strength might have increased but this guy looks so strong. I will need to rely on poison to defeat him but damn if I know my poison can affect something beastly like this.

The mercenaries become confused. The opponent looks down on them yet they don't have an answer to him. The chief looks too strong to be beaten. Soon one of the mercenaries slowly backs away. "We can't possibly kill something like that, since there's only him better run for our lives." The rest of the group reluctantly agree with him. Mother has a frustrated expression on her face, certainly she doesn't want to let it go but I'm not sure we can kill this monster with just me and her. We then safely retreat out of the cave. The chief doesn't bother to pursue us. It has plenty of food so I don't think he will do another raid for now.

When everyone calms down we decide to visit the local village but there's nothing there. The raid of the Bullman chief must be severe to the people. They have abandoned the village and moved to somewhere else. Still we can use some of the intact houses for a rest. From what I see here the mercenaries have lost their will to do the quest. They talk about how they shouldn't accept it, about how the guild didn't provide more force or weaponry. They plan to return to the city tomorrow. Except mother everyone agrees to it.

My father… he violated mother. This is something I can't forgive even if it was due to him that I was born. I must kill him. The Bullman chief might be a strong enemy but his arrogant will be his downfall. I tell mother that I will stay here to kill the Bullman. She nods, looks like she is determined to finish what she started.

The next day while the mercenaries begin their trip back to the city mother and I tell them we will head for another town. They don't care about us so it's a good thing. We return to the abandoned village to prepare. The first thing I do is to make the strongest poison that I can possibly create. It's much easier to create a large amount of poison to fill up a bucket now that I'm a War Beast. Mother then coats her arrows's tips in my poison as many as she can. Next I scout out the cave, since the Bullman chief is arrogant he doesn't stop me and just let me do whatever I want. Still I don't come into his room to avoid provocation. If I overdo it he might become suspicious so it's better to take it easy. The cave is natural but the Bullman tribe has made some primitive digging here and there. Some parts of the cave aren't stable, with enough force it's possible to collapse it. But with the strength of the Bullman chief I doubt he will go down that easy, he probably can break through the layer of rocks to escape the cave so that alone is not enough. I need to come up with something better.

The first three days I have learned much about the cave except some deeper areas. What I'm afraid is the Bullman chief will move out for more raids. If he does that I will have more time to explore the cave but it's something I want to prevent. The chief has ruined enough lives, I can't let him do that again. On the forth day when I explore the cave I discover something's interesting. I check it a few more times to make sure it is what I think then I return to the abandoned village. I tell her of my plan. Tomorrow if this goes right we will succeed.

We go to bed early after a good meal in the afternoon.

"Are you scared?" I ask mother who is lying next to me.

"... I am Ise. Despite the change in his appearance I can still feel it. This is without the same creature who defied me in the past. I lost against him years ago, I was so scared but I couldn't take my own life. He was brutal, a monster that lives to terrorize others… I failed once Ise. I don't know if we can pull it through."

"We will mother." I assure her. "I will kill it. I will end your nightmare."

"Thank you Ise." Mother gently caresses my face. "You know even though that monster defied me I got a loving son out of it. Fate doesn't seem to be too cruel to me."

"Yeah mother. Well let's sleep, we have a big day to come." I hug my mother.

We have to take every advantages so we don't let the chief to have a full sleep. When it's a bit over midnight I transform into my Bullman form. I smash hard into the ground and roar. It doesn't take long for the chief to charges into me. His strength is monstrous, even when I'm in Bullman form it takes a lot to hold him in one place. Luckily he is angry so he doesn't use any other attack than simply charge at me. I continue to hold him in one place before side step to let him charge into a wall. I don't let him have time to turn back, I quickly catch up and hold his neck. Mother is right there behind the wall, bow ready. When she sees the opportunity she shoots an arrow at the chief's eye. He roars, he stomps on the ground and sways left to right to throw me off but I continue to hold him in one place. My claws are out and I have been scratching him with poison as much as I can. Mother shoots the second arrow but with the chief already knows the trick. He bows down his head so the arrow will meet his skull. That's not my mother's intention, what we plan is to have I catch the arrow and stab him in his other eyes which I do it without trouble. The chief roars the second time. He turns around to crush me under his weight but he has been weakened by my poison. I smash him hard in the skull then jump away. As fast as I can I shoot out many mana balls to destroy the ground beneath the chief. Blinded and weakened by poison the chief can't react to my plan. He falls down on the natural hole I found out before but he's not dead yet. I can see he trying to dig a path back to the surface. Mother and I shoot all of our arrows coated in poison on his body. Even if the arrows bounce away the poison will continue to weaken the chief. 30 minutes later the chief slows down and soon he stops moving. He just lies on the ground, his breath is heavy. When I confirm that he is totally exhausted I shoot mana balls on the ceiling and let the rocks collapse on the chief. He roars one last time then all we hear is silence. It is done. The Bullman chief is dead. My bastard father is dead.

"We have done it Ise."

"Yeah."

"We have finally won!" Mother exclaims. She hugs me while tears roll on her face.

"Yeah mother, we have done it." I return her hug.

We collect ourselves for a moment. I then dig a big hole and haul all the corpses to bury them. They deserve that at least. There's nothing I can do about the foul smell though. Originally I want to come to this place to kill the Bullman chief then take over it. The Krete mountain is a remote place that won't be touched by the flame of war unless the demons decide to invade Human Realm and conquer all. However the cave isn't a good place to live so I change my mind. The abandoned village seems better, we just need to fix it. However if the people return and find out I'm a Bullman they might call for a quest to kill me so I'm not sure on that either. For now let's go back to Akeno and the girls. I will ask their opinions later.

We leave the cave to return to the abandoned village. Since the mercenaries returned first and mother has no intention to grab the reward we will just keep silence about the death of the Bullman chief. Thanks to the mana water bottle I can create plenty of water so we can take a bath to clean our bodies. Dinner is pretty grand for us, after all we have completed an important task in our lives. Mother is very happy. She smiles a lot during our meal.

"You know Ise, I'm just thinking. We haven't spent time together like mom and son."

Well it has been 4 years since I was born. A lot of things happened and I didn't spent my 'childhood' with her properly.

"Yeah, what do you have on mind mother?" I ask.

"You just do what I say okay? You're a child Ise, you must listen to your mom."

I nod. Even though I'm bigger than her and a mature Bullman mother wants to treat me like a child which is fine. If she can spoil me then it's definitely good. When dinner is over mother tells me we will take a bath together.

"You also need to change back into your Bullman form. Your shape-shifting ability is wonderful but my son is a Bullman." Mother demands.

It's awkward for me. I agreed to her words so I have no choice but to do as she wants. We don't have a bathroom, we bath outside at the back of the house we're staying. Mother scrubs my back and washes my body lovingly. She even washes my dick which stimulates it. Before it gets hard I tell mother I need to go to the toilet but she doesn't let me go. Mother holds my hand and leads me to the toilet, she then makes me pee while she's watching. It's embarrassed. I know she's my mother but this is my second life, being treated like a child is annoying. But when mother carefully wipes my dick I can't complain.

"Hm Ise, you will make a girl very happy with this." Mother then lightly kisses my dick.

Oh... Oh.

We return to the house to finish bathing. When it's time for bed like the usual I sleep on the same bed as mother but tonight is different. Mother doesn't let me wear my pants when she leads me to the bedroom, she too is naked. Her boobs have become a big saggy I notice (it can't be helped, people don't have modern bras here).

"Come here Ise, it's your feeding time." Mother says. I can't resist it anymore. I come straight to suck her nipples.

"What a naughty child. Even though I don't have milk for you you still suck me this hard." Mother gently caresses my head.

The good memories of her boobs come back to me. I recall how I missed the sweet milk and the softness of the boobs every times she fed me. I continue to suck and play with her boobs for a bit more before mother tells me to stop.

"Ise, you're a man. One day you will find a girl that you love very much. You will want to make her your wife. It's a duty of the husband to satisfy his wife Ise. As your mother I will teach you how to satisfy a woman."

I feel more excited at her words but I want to surprise her with my skills so I tell mother to let me have a try at her body. Mother agrees, she lies down on the bed to let me experiment. I look at every detail of her body. If mother wants to make love with me then I will make sure she gets the best out of it. My hands reach for her boobs, I massage them the way I know. I lick her nipples playfully. Mother moans at our foreplay, soon she has sweat all over her body.

"M-My son has such great techniques…"

I move my hand down to her vagina. She's already wet so it's easy to stick one finger into hers. She comes immediately. When I sense that mother is ready I begin to rub my horsedick against her entrance.

"Oh Ise, you're going to ruin your mom with that monster cock. No one can ever satisfy me again if you fuck me Ise. That beast's cock looks like a joke before yours." Mother moans.

"Yes mother, I will be the last man in your life. I will make you forget that scumbag." I push my dick deep into mother in one thrust. She comes again instantly. I start slow but gradually increase my speed. Mother hugs me and locks her legs on my back.

"Yes yes yes Ise! Claim your mom! Make me yours Ise!" She kisses me on the lips. This is our first lover kiss.

When she's about to come again I blast my load deep into her. Her belly becomes bloated as if she were 3 months pregnant.

"Ah… you fill me to the brim Ise… My son's seed is so hot…" Mother breathes in and out heavily, clearly exhausted from our love making. I kiss her on the lips again when I pull my dick out.

"Do you have a girlfriend yet Ise? Oh I'm so jealous at what you two will do together when no one's looking." Mother looks down at the thick white semen flowing out of her vagina.

"I don't, but I have this girl in mind." I will confess to Akeno when we finally settle down.

"That's good. Until then feel free to use mom as your partner."

"Sure."

"But I want you to call mom when we do it, okay?"

"Yes, mom." It's impossible to deny mother. However I have to be careful, if I accidentally impregnate mother then it will be a big problem. It's not good to have children in this time of war. I will need to prepare birth control if I want to fuck mother. I hope Akeno knows about it.

The next morning when I wake up mother has been sucking my dick. She drinks all of my semen when I come into her mouth.

"Hm… Breakfast for your mom eh Ise? We can save a lot of food if you feed me with this much." Mother licks my dick clean.

… I sincerely hope mother doesn't get addicted to my cum. That's hot as hell but well. I guess I will just have to fuck her weekly to make sure she's not in withdrawal when I'm not around.

* * *

 **AN: Should I include Katase and Murayama in the harem?**


End file.
